Fairy Tail: Earth and Phantom
by Shadow Strabi-star22
Summary: Lexi is a Dragon Slayer with two different types of magic: Earth and a new type called Phantom. When the dragons disappear, Lexi goes to search for them. She gets recruited by Fairy Tail, a guild full of magic users and becomes their newest Dragon Slayer after Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel and Laxus . When Hades comes and disrupt the balance of peace between guilds, can Fairy Tail stop him?
1. Chapter 1: The girl with two powers

**A/N**: I love Fairy Tail and I think it is a really good anime to watch. Here is my Fairy Tail story, please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. Fairy Tail belongs to the rightful owner.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The girl with two powers**

"Gorgon, where are you?" A girl asked, calling for her mentor. She was 8 years old, black hair with sapphire eyes. She wore a sleeveless shirt and knee-length pants. "Gorgon? You here?" Walking around, she spotted something. "Aha...GOT YOU!" She pounced on the item and giggled as a sleepy dragon's head looked at her. She caught his tail and grinned.

"Child, you realize that it's morning and I need my sleep." He looked at her, topaz colored eyes squinting because of the harsh sunlight.

"Gorgon, you promise to teach and train me today..." The girl pouted, hands folded across her chest. Her sapphire eyes looked pleading into his eyes and the dragon smiled. He was sandy colored, lots of spikes covered his body. Two horns protruded from his head and a horn rested on top of his nose. Mid-size wings and a spiked tail, this dragon isn't much of a fighter but, if you make him mad you better watch out.

"What is it gonna be today? Something new right?" Gorgon scratched his ear with a hind leg. The girl started listing items off her fingers.

"We did Dragon's Roar, Dragon Claw, Wing Attack, Crushing Fang, Iron Horn and Rock Talon."

"Just one more techniques and that's that. Watch carefully." Gorgon lumbered towards a huge boulder, about the size of a huge chicken egg. Rushing forward, he curled up into a ball and started picking up speed, the spikes on his back kicked up small dust clouds. He struck the boulder with a strong impact, shattering it into little tiny pebbles.

"That was Earth Dragon's Horn Ram, you attack your opponent with a strong horn. It is best to use this attack when your in range. Now you try it." He indicated with a claw towards another boulder. The girl narrowed her eyes in concentration and rushed forward. Tightening herself in a tight ball, she gained speed and power. Nearing the rock, she unraveled herself and struck the boulder with her right foot. The impact shattered the boulder but not to tiny pebbles.

"Ugghhhh..." She whimpered, clutching her leg as it tingled with numbness and pain.

"Practice makes perfect. Try again." He placed 5 more boulders and watched his child attempt the Earth Dragon's Horn Ram once more. 1st boulder had a few cracks, 2nd and 3rd had more cracks and the 4th one had even more cracks. The girl stared at the last boulder, tired and weak.

"If you can't shatter this boulder, then I forbid you to use this technique any further." Gorgon stated, shaking his head with disappointed. Seeing the dragon shake his head like that, the girl felt useless. She felt like she had disappointed him. Gritting her teeth in frustration, she roared with determination and unleashed the Horn Ram, shattering the boulder completely until nothing remained. She breathed heavily and looked at the dragon.

"...Impressive." He growled. "Never forget that feeling. That is where your true power and strength comes from."

"Yeah..." She whispered as she looked at her right leg. She used that leg to crushed the boulder when she performed Horn Ram and at the beginning, it felt numb and painful. That last attack didn't hurt one bit, her right leg crashed through the boulder like it was paper. She smiled.

"Let's see what Shiyu is up too." Gorgon lifted the girl up onto his back and made his way down to a huge lake. They stopped and leaned over the bank, looking at their reflection.

"Here he comes, stay back." Gorgon held out a claw as the surrounding area turned ghastly dark. The sun turned black and the trees turned into twigs. Looking out, the girl saw a dark shape walking over, its own footsteps touching the water's murky surface.

"Gorgon..." The voice whispered. "What do you want?"

"Shiyu that's not how you treat a friend and to answer your question, I have brought you your pupil." Gorgon replied, ruffling his wings a bit. Shiyu is Gorgon's best friend. His cool demeanor and noble attitude isn't for trifling. When Gorgon found the girl and became her adoptive father, Shiyu decided to be the girl's guardian. Describing this dragon is a bit...hard. First off, he doesn't have a physical appearance, meaning you can't really touch him. He has red eyes and a ghostly figure, like a serpents. A blue necklace hangs around his neck...how it manages to stay on him is a mystery.

"Excellent, it's time for her training to proceed to the next level." The voice said, excitedly.

"She's all yours." Gorgon pushed the girl forward. She looked at the looming head with red eyes.

"You're here. Let's begin immediately." A ghastly claw wrapped itself around her body and the dragon retreated into the forest, leaving Gorgon by the lakeshore.

* * *

_Deep within the forest..._

"Here's a good place." Shiyu's voice announced as the dragon came to a halt. The girl tumbled out of his grip and watched the dragon curl up on a rock.

"Proceed." The dragon gestures.

"With what?"

"With what she says..." The dragon snorted. "Your training of course. What did we learn last time?"

"Phantom Dragon's Roar." The girl stated simply.

"Anything else?"

"Anything else he says.." The girl snorted and listed the things off her fingers. "Phantom Talon, Phantom Kick and Phantom Fist."

"Hmmmmmm...one more technique then. Watch..." He sat up, poised and then he vanished from view. It was like he evaporated in the air.

"Huh?" The girl walked over to the rock, looked at it carefully then climbed on top. Nothing. She didn't feel anything. "Where did you go?"

"Up here." the voice whispered faintly and she looked up as the dragon descended from the air, curling up on the ground. "Now you try it...Phantom Mirage."

"Phantom...Mirage?"

"The ability to disappear from your opponent's eyesight and appear wherever you want: front, back, up or down."

"Cool! Let's see..." The girl sat crossed legged and concentrated. After 5 minutes, her body shimmered and vanished from view. The dragon blinked once to make sure the girl disappeared for good, prodding the area where the girl sat before.

"How was that?" The girl's voice asked but her physical appearance was nowhere to be found.

"Very good...you may come out now." Shiyu replied.

"Teehee." The girl surfaced from the ground, her feet planted on the ground firmly.

"That's all for training for today. Time to go back." Shiyu grabbed the girl and they returned to where Gorgon waited by the lake shore.

"Did she do fine?" Gorgon asked.

"Like a true Dragon Slayer." Shiyu nodded his head.

"That's my little Lexi." Gorgon chuckled, ruffling the child's hair. Lexi smiled as she walked between the two dragons. Life was blissful and she didn't want it any other way as she lived with her adoptive dad and guardian.

* * *

_7 years later..._

"Gorgon? Shiyu? Are you here?" A 15 year old Lexi called out from the cave in which she slept in. Her black hair falls down past her shoulders and she was now a mid-size build, about 5 foot 8. Trudging outside, she stumbled upon two items laying in front of the cave. One was a yellow muffler, the design was beautiful, the other item:Blue goggles...Shiyu's favorite color. She picked up the items as the wind played with her hair.

"Are you...not with me anymore? Why did you guys leave all of a sudden?" Her hands trembled as she tried to hold in the tears. "TELL ME WWWHHHYYYYYY?!" She let out a ferocious roar, kept within her chest for the longest time. Her roar reached the skies above and echoed off some mountain range. After a while, the sound died in her throat and she stood there, silently sobbing. She dried her eyes and vanished back into the cave, popping back out with a backpack. She wrapped the yellow muffler around her neck and placed the goggles over her forehead. She rolled boulders in front of the cave to seclude it from view. Lexi had a feeling that she might not return anymore.

_Where am I going to go?_ She wondered out loud. _How am I suppose to survive now?_ She shook her head. _I can't think negatively. Gorgon and Shiyu must be somewhere in the world, I know we'll meet again. Right now, I have to find the nearest town. Maybe there'll be something for me to do. _She smiled and hurried down the path, leaving behind her most cherished memories and childhood fantasies.

* * *

**A/N**: Done with this chapter. Hoped it was good.


	2. Chapter 2: Fairy Tail members

**A/N**: Chapter 2 of _Fairy Tail: Earth and Phantom._ Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. Fairy Tail belongs to the rightful owner.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Fairy Tail members**

"Ooiiii Natsu you bastard, give me back my clothes!" A furious voice shouted.

"Not in a lifetime chance. Come and fight me for them, asshole!" Another voice answers.

"Natsu! Gray! Stop rough housing the guild and come help me clean!" A female's voice scolded them.

"Yes Lucy..." Gray's voice said.

"Why do you have to ruin our fun Luigi?" Natsu's voice asked in a whiny tone.

"It's LUCY!" Lucy corrected him though Natsu failed to notice.

"Young wizards...a word please." The three looked up as their guild master Makarov Dreyar appeared. He is short, kind-of bald and 88 years old. Wearing an orange jacket and a white shirt with the fairy tail symbol, he tops it off with this stocking-like hat. Natsu, Lucy and Gray followed the master to his headquarters. Makarov sat in a chair and gestured for the others to sit. On the left is Lucy Heartfilia, a 17-year-old wizard who specializes in using celestial magic to summon celestial spirits using a set of magical Gatekeys. She is considered the newest member of Fairy Tail and still a newbie. On the right is Gray Fullbuster, an 18-year-old wizard who specializes in performing Ice Make magic, which allows him to instantaneously conjure various kinds of weapons, shields, and other inanimate objects made from ice. The only problem with him is that he has a habit of removing his shirt or stripping down to his underwear, often without realizing it. The person in the middle is none other than Natsu Dragneel, a well-build guy, tan skin with black eyes who has Fire Dragon Slayer magic. With rose-colored hair, he wears a black waistcoat with gold trimmings over his chest with no undershirt, white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and a white muffler given to him by his adoptive father, Igneel.

"I have received intelligence that there is a lost wizard coming to Magnolia soon. Apparently, she was raised in the mountains by dragons."

"By DRAGONS?!" Natsu blurted out, his face shocked. "So she's a DRAGON SLAYER like me?!"

"Mmhmm. She looks like a valuable candidate for our guild. We don't know her full potential but, if we recruit her we'll know for sure. Natsu, Gray, Lucy...I trust you three to get this job done."

"We're on it. Let's go Happy!" Natsu called for his best friend.

"Aye sir!" A winged cat flew in, landing on Natsu's head. Happy is a small blue Exeed with a white underbelly. He has a rectangular head, with pink ears, big black eyes with small, thin eyebrows, and light blue cheeks marks near his tiny whiskers. Despite having no thumbs, Happy is able to hold things. He has a long tail, that's white on the end and other parts of his tail are blue, that can be used to hold things too. Happy is usually seen carrying around a green backpack, where he keeps food and items that can be used in battle. This backpack also covers his green Guild Mark that is on his back

"Natsu wait up!" Lucy and Gray shouted as they followed their friend out of the guild. Makarov smiled to himself.

* * *

_Magnolia..._

_Is this the place?_ Lexi looked at the city gates that towered above her head. Peasants walked along both sides, not paying attention to her.

GGGGRRROWWLLLLL. She laughs with embarrassment, patting her stomach. "Time to find some food!" She walked through the gates and looked for a food mart.

"Let's see...Fish, Chicken, Beef...whatever that is..." She looked at every single store, eying the food suspiciously.

"Hey kid." She looked up at the store owner, his black mustache twitching slightly. "If you don't have money, get lost."

"Fine, your food looks like shit anyway." Lexi huffed and sauntered off, leaving an enraged shop owner. _Sigh...not only am I hungry but, I don't have any money. This is bad._

"Get out old geezer!" Lexi looked up as this old man was thrown out of a shop. A bunch of crooks sneered at him, the ring leader chuckled. He walked up and placed his foot on the man's back.

"Listen here, my boys and I are hungry so if you don't get your act together, you'll have another thing coming."

"P-p-please, I beg you. M-m-my staff and I can't possibly make two thousand meat buns ready in time."

"Shut up you!"

"Hey!" The men looked up as Lexi walked over, her face serious.

"What do you want girl? Can't you see we're busy?" The leader said, kicking the old man. He cowered slightly.

"How can you treat an elderly person like that?" She asked.

"He didn't do what we wanted and we're hungry. If he doesn't give us what we want, this is what he'll get." One of the goonies stated.

"P-p-please.." The old man crawled over and hid behind Lexi. "M-my staff and I can't possibly make their demands. It's not possible."

"Obviously some one needs to teach this old man some manners. Hey you," The ring leader called to one of his men. "Go and retrieve that man. First thing we'll do is cut his tongue."

"Alright boss." The man laughed and sauntered up. The old man cowered as by standers stopped to watch. The owner's staff coward fearfully near the door.

"Geeheee, come here old man." The man reached forward but Lexi smacked his hand away, glaring hard.

"Miss..." The old man said.

"Mister get back. I'll be down in a few minutes." Lexi ordered and the old man hurried to the sidelines.

"You...get out of the way." The man tried to intimidate her with his height but, Lexi just crossed her arms and gave him a bored look.

"You talking to me big guy?" She taunted.

"Why you little–" The man swung forward and Lexi dodged, crouching down and aiming a kick at the guy's face. The impact sent the man flying into a concrete wall where he slumped, unconscious. Lexi turned her gaze towards the group who backed fearfully but the leader bolstered their courage.

"Go on you pussies, your opponent is just a girl! Get in there and fight!" He ordered and the whole gang swarmed.

"Heh." Lexi grinned. "Come if you dare!"

* * *

_Farmer's market..._

"Maan, how is it to search for this one girl?" Natsu complained as the group looked left, right, up and down. They walked around for at least 2 hours.

"We can't give up Natsu, I'm sure she'll show up sooner or later." Gray assured him.

"Guys what's that?" Lucy pointed as a plume of smoked rose up in the air.

"Looks like a fight or something. Let's check it out." Natsu led the way. When they got to the scene, their jaws dropped literally. Crater size holes, men with wounds that weren't made by humans. By standers whispering to themselves.

"PLEASE HELP ME!" A guy wailed out and Natsu saw this man fearfully sitting on the ground, arms raised in self-defense. He was bloody and beaten badly, like he was hit with a two by four.

"Natsu..." Lucy whispered as a girl walked up to the grounded guy. Her black hair was below her shoulders, sapphire eyes angry with a silver glint, fist clenched so tight that her knuckles turned white. She was wearing a sleeveless T-shirt, knee-length pants and sandals just like Natsu's. A yellow muffler was around her neck and blue goggles rested on her forehead.

"I think...I think...I"M IN LOVE!" Natsu, Gray and Happy chorus in unison, their eyes were replaced by heart-shaped ones.

"Cut that crap out!" Lucy smacked them all upside the head.

"P-p-please spare me!" The guy pleaded as he looked up at Lexi.

"I don't think I will." She snarled and grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling her right fist back. The guy waited for the blow but, it didn't impact his already ugly face. The girl sighed and toss the man on the ground hard.

"Listen very carefully at what I'm about to say." She leaned over him, sapphire eyes glaring hard. "Take your men and get out of here. If I see you anywhere near this old man's place, I'll kill you for sure! Now beat it!"

"Y-y-yes Ma'am!" The guy whimpered and took his gang out of the city, away from the scary girl.

"You're safe now." She smiled as the old man hobbled up to her.

"T-t-thank you very much." He wiped away a tear. "Rico and his gang always come over to make fun of us, destroying my restaurant and hassling the costumers. I can't thank you enough."

"No big." She smiled. _So that guy's name is Rico...not so tough now is he. _

"Please come in. You're my guest of honor." The old man led her in the door, everyone rose up and bowed with respect. Lexi smiled and gestured everyone to sit.

"You wait here. My staff and I will make you something." The old man disappeared into the back room.

"Excuse me." A girl's voice called out and Lexi turned to look at her. She had blonde hair and about knee-high boots. Wearing a blue skirt and a white and blue shirt, this girl seems pretty up-beat. Some gatekeys jingled at her side as she walked over to where Lexi was. Two guys followed the girl and they looked at Lexi with heart-shaped eyes.

"May I help you?" Lexi addressed the girl.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia. These are my friends Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster." The boys nodded their heads in turn. "We are from the Fairy Tail guild."

"Fairy...Tail?" Lexi murmured.

"Our master wishes to see you. Are you available to come now?"

Lexi looked over at the old man and his staff, cooking in the kitchen.

"Sure. Give me a second." She walked over to the kitchen door and called the owner. They had a talk, with the owner nodding his head once in a while. After talking, Lexi walked back to the group, a bag in her hand.

"Okay, let's go." She followed the group, her hands carried the bag of meat buns in a box. The old man wrapped them for her and asked if she'll return to visit. She promised that she'll return to visit the man in his restaurant when she gets the chance.

"So are you actually a Dragon Slayer?" Natsu spoke for the first time, giving the younger girl a look.

"Sure." Lexi stated simply.

"What's your power type?"

"Earth and Phantom."

"What do you eat?"

"Anything."

"Wanna be my girlfriend?"

"...I'll think about that." Lexi said as she felt Lucy's anger swelling beside her.

"Natsu you slick bastard. You stole my line!" Gray growled with displeasure. Natsu was oblivious to Lucy and Gray as he kept asking Lexi questions.

"We're here!" Natsu said a few minutes later and ran up to the archway, gesturing with his hand excitedly and a huge grin plastered on his face. "Welcome to Fairy Tail"

* * *

**A/N**: Done with this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: Assembling Team Natsu

**A/N**: Chapter 3 of _Fairy Tail: Earth and Phantom_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. Fairy Tail belongs to the rightful owner.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Assembling Team Natsu**

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!"

"...woooooow!" Lexi exclaimed as she walked in through the doors. The guild was huge and full of banners of all kind. Wizards of all ages from 17 and up cluttered about, some were looking at the Job Board, some were arguing with each other and others passed out from drinking too much.

"Welcome back!" This girl with snowy white hair greeted the group, smiling broadly. Lexi scurried behind Natsu and peeked at her with curious eyes, gripping Natsu's clothing lightly.

"Come on Lexi, that's just Mira. She won't bite." Natsu gently pushed the girl forward. She smiled embarrassed at the young woman in front of her.

"My name's Mirajane Strauss, 19 years old and serves as Fairy Tail's barmaid. You may call me Maira, nice to meet you." Mira smiled cheerfully.

"Lexi, 15 years old. Please to meet you." Lexi replied.

"Is our new member here?" Makarov's silhouette showed up and the wizards looked at their master. "Oh you're here. Please, I want a word for a few minutes." He disappeared and Natsu led Lexi up the stairs to the master's room. They entered the master's chambers, seeing the little master sitting on his comfy chair.

"Please sit. Natsu get out, this is only between me and her." Natsu huffed and walked out. Lexi could see his shadow hovering behind the door.

"Now then, let's get down to business. First off I want to welcome you to Fairy Tail, the journey must have been harsh. My name is Makarov Dreyar, the master of those young jokesters. If you want to be a guild member, you are more than welcome to. Once you get a brand, you belong to the guild permanently."

"...I see."

"What led you to Fairy Tail?"

" I...I was looking for my dad and my guardian. My name is Lexi and I am on a journey to find them." Lexi explained. "I heard that a guild was recruiting members and so I decided to come here. If I stayed with a guild, maybe I'll find them."

"Hmmm..." Makarov scratched his chin. "Very well. Would you like to join Fairy Tail for the time being?"

"If I must...yes, I'll join Fairy Tail." Lexi answered.

"Very good. From now on, you are one of us. I'll have Mira give you your brand later. Now then, you may leave. Natsu will give you a tour around the guild. Have fun." Lexi bowed and left the chamber, meeting the wide grin on Natsu's face. Lucy, Gray and Happy smiled as well.

"ALRIGHT now you're one of us! Come, I'll show you around." Natsu led Lexi on a tour. "This is the Job Board. Wizards like us do odd jobs around town, from babysitting to catching criminals. Oh...here I almost forgot." Natsu held out a stack of money. "10,000 Jewels!"

"Jewels?" Lexi asked him, inspecting the material.

"These are Jewels, our currency. Master told me to give you in case of emergency . Did you know? 100 Jewels is equal to 1 US dollar?" Natsu grinned as he passed Lexi the money.

"Thanks so much." She said as she placed the money in her wallet.

"Your brand's ready Lexi." Mira walked toward the group, a stamp in hand. "Where would you like it?"

"I can place it anywhere I like?" Lexi asked.

"Of course. See?" Natsu turned around to show her his brand on his right shoulder. "Lucy's on her hand, Gray's on his chest, Happy has one on his back. You can place it anywhere."

"Then...I want it on my back. Right smack dab in the middle." Lexi lifted her shirt so that Mira could put her brand on.

"Done. Looks good." Mira smiled.

"What color is it?"

"Pink."

"...I hate pink. Can I change it?"

"No." Mira gave her a soft glare before disappearing.

"I'll change it myself. Lucy can you come with me for a second."

"Sure." Lucy followed the girl to someplace private so that Natsu and Gray wouldn't get a nosebleed. "What do you want me to do?"

"See if the color changes." With that, Lexi turned around, lifted her shirt up and closed her eyes. The brand shimmered a bit, altering its color. Lucy gasped as she stared at the Fairy Tail brand.

"What color is it now?" Lexi asked.

"It turned from Pink to a lavender color...with a little tint of gold/earth color. I've never seen anything before." Lucy was amazed and speechless.

"Glad I got that over with...not a huge pink fan." Lexi lowered her shirt and checked the time. "Since we have time, wanna do something fun?"

"Actually, I need to return back home. Why don't you come with me? I'm sure I have enough room." Lucy smiled and the two girls walked towards Lucy's apartment.

* * *

_Lucy's apartment..._

"Here we are!" Lucy unlocked the door. "Please, make yourself at––?!"

"HI LUCY!" Gray, Natsu and Happy were sitting around the small table, grinning like idiots.

"Do you guys know how to KNOCK! GET OUT!" Lucy shoved the guys out, slamming the door in their faces. "If they ever come back, I'll do more than just shove them out the door. Come Lexi, make yourself comfortable." Lexi smiled and made herself comfortable. The girls settled down and started talking about Fairy Tail and everything in between.

"Luuuuuccccccyyyyyy!" Natsu's voice floated in through the door. "Can we come in?"

"Yes you may. At least now you can properly use a door." Lucy stated flatly as she allowed Natsu and Happy to come into her apartment. They settled themselves comfortably and the girls waited for Natsu to speak.

"I was thinking...let's make a team." Natsu said bluntly, placing his hand in the middle. "Team Natsu to be exact. What'd ya say?"

"...sounds interesting. I'm in!" Lexi smiled, laying her hand on top of his.

"Same here!" Happy placed his paw on top of hers.

"Well if you all are in it, I guess I'll join too!" Lucy slaps her hand down, grinning.

"Alright! Team Natsu's adventures are starting from this very moment. We'll be the best known group in the entire Fairy Tail guild!"

"Aye sir!" Happy exclaimed.

* * *

**A/N**: Done with this chapter. Hoped it was good.


	4. Chapter 4: Erza Scarlet

**A/N**: Chapter 4 of _Fairy Tail: Earth and Phantom_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. Fairy Tail belongs to the rightful owner.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Erza Scarlet**

"What job are we doing today?" Lexi asked as Team Natsu huddled in front of the Job Board. The rest of the guild members busied themselves with their jobs and other things.

"How about this one?" Lucy asked, holding up a job offer. "It's asking for a babysitter. 500 Jewels."

"Payment isn't good enough. How about this one?" Natsu grabbed one. "Escorting livestock. 10,000 Jewels."

"I didn't know picking jobs would be this hard..." Lexi sighed as she searched the board.

"OOOOOIIIIIII NATSU!" One of the members named Loki barged in, looking scared. "Erza's back!"

"Oh...SHHHIIIIITTTT!" Natsu started sweating badly, shaking uncontrollably. Everyone else in the guild started to panic as well.

"Who's Erza?" Lucy and Lexi asked.

"You'll see in a minute." Happy smiled as the woman they call Erza walked in, carrying a huge object. Her scarlet hair flowed behind her.

"I've brought a present back. It's the horn of the demon I subdued and the villagers decorated it for me. It was really pretty that I brought it back as a souvenir. Is the master here?" Erza asked as she set the horn down.

"He's in a meeting with other guild masters." Mira informed her.

"I see...anyways," She turned her attention to the guild members, "I heard you guys have been causing trouble again so I tried to hurry back home. Cana, that's an inappropriate drinking position. Victor, if you are going to dance, do it outside. Wakaba, your cigarette butts are all over the floor. Nav...are you still hanging around the request board? Pick a job already." She shakes her head in despair. "You guys give me so much trouble..."

"Wow...she's so cool with how everyone obeys her without question." Lucy stated as she watched everyone getting themselves back into shape.

"That's Erza for you!" Happy replied.

"By the way, is Natsu, Gray and Loki here?" Erza asked Happy.

"Loki went somewhere else, Gray went to do a job and Natsu's over there." Happy pointed at a really really scared Natsu as he smiled weakly.

"H-h-h-hi E-e-erza..." He stuttered, sweat was pouring down his face like a waterfall.

"Natsu's really shaking, what's wrong with him?" Lucy whispered to herself.

"Oh. Natsu challenged Erza to a match and got beaten badly. Because of that, he is really scared of her!" Mira answered cheerfully. "Gray was caught naked so Erza beat him too. Loki tried to flirt so it almost escalated to violence but luckily for him, Erza didn't punish him badly as Natsu or Gray."

"Hey Natsu!" Lexi exclaimed, a job offer in her hand. She went back to look at the board while everyone else was paying attention to Erza. "I found a really good job. High price as well!"

"Really! Let me see!" Natsu grabbed the job offer and looked at it, along with Happy and Lucy. "Hmmm...Search for the Lullaby and return it to the council. 20,000,000 Jewels! Good going Rookie!" He ruffled Lexi's hair.

"20,000,000 Jewels...I think that's great. I'm almost running low on rent money!" Lucy giggled.

"W-w-what was that?" The group looked as Erza made her way over. Peering at the job offer, her whole demeanor changed completely. "Lullaby?! This is bad!"

"What's wrong? This is a great job! Mira-san!" Natsu grabbed the offer and rushed over to Mira. "Approve this job so Team Natsu can retrieve this item and get the 20,000,000 Jewels!"

"O-okay but be careful." Mira looked skeptical as she stamped the approval.

"ALRIGHT! I"M ALL FIRED UP!" Natsu shouted. "Come on team, we're leaving!"

"Hold it!" Erza stated. "I'm coming with you."

"WHAT!?" The whole guild exclaimed. "ERZA'S TEAMING UP?!"

"Meet me tomorrow morning at Magnolia Station. Don't be late." With that Erza walked away. Team Natsu stood there dumbfounded before returning home for packing.

* * *

_Magnolia Station..._

"What the hell are you doing here?" Natsu angrily asked as the team saw Gray sauntered up.

"Erza asked me to come along." He stated nonchalantly.

"Heh, Team Natsu can handle this job right?" Natsu asked the girls.

"Yup!" Lexi gave him a victory sign. "No problem."

"Yeah...no problem." Lucy joined in with an unenthusiastic manner.

"Aye sir, we'll get the job done!" Happy happily stated.

"See?!" Natsu turned his attention back to Gray. "We don't need your help."

"What was THAT?!" Gray countered angrily and the two of them butted heads, their temper flared up. "For your information, ERZA asked me to come. Do you want to get beaten again, Cotton-candy head?"

"If it's Erza who is going to fight me, I'll consider running away. If I have to fight you then bring it on! I'll wipe your ass on the floor!" Natsu replied.

"This is getting out of hand...!" Lucy got a great idea. "Erza-san! Over here!" The boys tensed up right then and there.

"Let's show Erza how friendly we are today!" Gray said with a forced smile, sweat glistened on his forehead.

"Aye sir!" Natsu joined in with a forced smile.

"AHAHAHAHA this is just hilarious!" Lucy and Lexi held their sides laughing at the silly antics.

"You tricked us!" Natsu and Gray exclaimed in unison.

"Sorry I'm late." The real Erza's voice reached their ears and they saw her walking over with a cart full of luggage.

"That's A LOT of luggage!" Lucy exclaimed, her eyes bugging out.

"Hmmm? You were at the Fairy Tail guild yesterday weren't you?" Erza looked at her closely.

"My name's Lucy Heartfillia." She bowed politely. "I'm new to Fairy Tail and I'll do my best on this mission."

"I'm Erza Scarlet. Nice to meet you." She smiled. "You're one of the people in the guild that were being talked about. I heard you defeated a Mercenary Gorilla...you're very promising. What magic do you use?"

"Celestial magic and that was Natsu who took down the gorilla...those facts are slightly twisted..." Lucy said since she tried to tell every member that Natsu was the one who beat the gorilla.

"Interesting. And you?" Erza looked at Lexi.

"My name is Lexi and I use Dragon Slayer Magic."

"You are the same as Natsu with the muffler...hmmmm...another person that the guild was buzzing about. I can't wait to see your powers at work..." Erza looked as though she wanted to say more but the train whistled for departure.

"Let's go. I'll fill you in on the way to our destination." Everyone piled in and the train pulled out of Magnolia Station.

* * *

**A/N**: Done. Hoped it was okay!


	5. Chapter 5: Train Ride

**A/N**: Chapter 5 of _Fairy Tail: Earth and Phantom_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. Fairy Tail belongs to the rightful owner.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Train Ride**

"Haa. Haa. Haa. Haa..." Natsu made this weird sound as the group sat in the train. Lucy, Erza and Lexi sat on one side while the boys and Happy sat on the other.

"You're so hopeless, Natsu..." Gray stated irritably. "Go somewhere else if you're gonna be annoying. Even better, don't ride on the train! Just run or let Happy carry you!"

"Ugh..." Natsu complained.

"What's wrong with Natsu? He doesn't look too well." Lexi gave him a strange look.

"Natsu gets motion sickness whenever he is on any type of transportation; cars, trains etc. etc. Technically anything that moves and has wheels. He is such a useless person." Gray informed her.

"If Lexi is also a Dragon Slayer like Natsu, then why doesn't she get motion sickness?"

"I'm use to transportation of any kind." Lexi replied simply, looking out of the window for a bit.

"I know it happens every time...but it still looks really painful..." Erza looked forgiving so she pats the seat next to her. "Come sit next to me."

"Aye..." Natsu mumbles as he changed sides. Erza quickly puts him out of his misery, knocking him unconscious.

"That should ease his pain a bit..." She smiled at the rest of the crew who looked at her with their jaws dropped.

"Now that I think about it, I've never seen any other magic than Natsu's in Fairy Tail. What kind of magic do you use, Erza-san?" Lucy asked her.

"You can call me Erza." She corrected lightly. Natsu was passed out on her lap.

"Erza's magic is beautiful." Happy said excitedly. "Plenty of blood came out in the end. Her opponent's blood."

"How is that beautiful?" Lucy gave the cat a look.

"It's nothing special...I think Gray's magic is more beautiful." Erza said.

"It is?" Gray asked before using his Ice Maker magic to produce the Fairy Tail brand out of ice.

"WAH!" Lucy exclaimed at the tiny sculpture.

"It's ice magic!" Gray informs her.

"Ice doesn't really fit you, though." Erza commented.

"Who cares." was Gray's response.

Lucy thought for a minute. She looks at Gray. "Ice!" She looks at Natsu. " Flame! AH! No wonder you two don't get along! You guys are so straight-forward and cute."

"Is that so?" Erza asked.

"Who cares about that!?" Gray muttered, looking uneasy. "Anyway...Erza what's really going on? Can you explain why we're on this job with Team Natsu."

"Let me explain." Erza started her tale. "I was on my way back from another job offer. When I stopped by at a bar in Onibas, where mages gather, some folks there caught my attention..."

* * *

_In Onibas Bar (Erza's flashback memory)..._

She was sitting at a table with her drink when a voice caught her attention.

"RAWR! WHERE"S MY BOOZE!" She looks over at the table who was causing a commotion. One of the men was yelling at the waitress.

"WHY ARE YOU SO SLOW!?"

"I...I'm sorry." The waitress apologized.

"Beard..." One of his comrades spoke, "Don't get so angry."

"HOW CAN I NOT BE IRRITATED BY THIS!? " The man named Beard used his magic to transfer Booze to his empty cup. "WE FINALLY FOUND THE HIDDEN 'LULLABY,' BUT IT WAS ALL SEALED UP! HOW'D THEY DO THAT!? WE CAN'T BREAK THE SEAL AT ALL!"

"Idiot! You're too loud." His college snapped.

"Yup. Noisy." Chubby guy said.

"SHIT!" Board drank his booze quickly.

"It's not like we can break the seal, even with more people." The calm guy spoke. "I'll take care of the rest, so you guys just go on and head back to the guild. Please let Eligor-san know. I will definitely come back with the Lullaby in three days."

"For real!? Did you figure out how to break the seal?"

"OOH! GOOD JOB, KAGE-CHAN!"

_End of flashback..._

* * *

"Lullaby?" Gray asked.

"The Lullaby...Is it some sort of magic that can put people to sleep?" Lucy also looked confused.

"I don't know...but since it is sealed, it probably contains some powerful magic." Erza explained.

"I don't get it." Lucy spoke. "So you came across some folks who wanted to break the seal of some unknown magic... Maybe that's all it was, their job...nothing special."

"Yeah...that's what I told myself, too, and didn't give it any more thought..." Erza's facial features darkened. "Until I remembered the name Eligor. The ace of mage guild Eisenwald, Shinigami Eligor."

"S-SHINIGAMI!?" Lucy shuttered as she pictured Death.

"It's a nickname people gave him because he kept taking up assassination requests. The council prohibits mages from taking assassination requests, but Eisenwald chose money." Erza assured her. "So then , six years ago... the guild was ousted from the mage guild league...and is now categorized as a Dark Guild."

"DARK GUILD!?" Lucy exclaimed, sweating like cray.

"Lucy, your skin is producing juice!" Happy stared wide-eyed at this interesting thing.

"IT"S SWEAT!"

"They were punished. Eisenwald's master was arrested and the guild was ordered to disband themselves. Thought, most of the "Dark" Guilds keep on functioning regardless and ignore the order." Erza looked really scary when she mentioned how she was going to put every single member in a blood offering.

"We'll march into Eisenwald and take them down." Erza's plan interested Gray and he stuck around.

"And do you know where Eisenwald is?"

"We came to this town to find out about that."

"Huh?" Lucy looked around with horror. "No way!? Natsu and Lexi aren't here!" Both Gray and Erza had horrified looks on their face.

* * *

_On the train..._

"Haa...Haa...Haa..." Natsu was making that breathing again. Lexi dozed off during the conversation and was sleeping against the window sill.

"Sir, is this seat taken?" A male's voice asked. "My, my, my...you seem to be in pain. Are you okay?" Natsu didn't seem to hear him. Lexi stirred a bit but she didn't seem to notice.

"Fairy Tail..." The stranger saw Natsu's brand. "A regular guild, huh...I envy you."

* * *

**A/N**: Done with this chapter. Hoped you enjoyed it.


	6. Chapter 6: Lexi snags the Lullaby

**A/N**: Chapter 6 of _Fairy Tail: Earth and Phantom_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. Fairy Tail belongs to the rightful owner Hiro Mashima.

Special thanks goes to Chuu112 and roger. for reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Lexi snags the Lullaby**

_Onibas Station..._

"How could I have done that!?" Erza's voice rang out. "I was too focused on talking, and left Natsu and Lexi in the train!" She turned away disgusted with herself. "It's all my fault! Hit me, will you!?"

"There, there, calm down." Lucy assured her.

"So that's what's going on! I'll stop the Train!"

"Wh-What's going on?" A really confused conductor asked.

"People in Fairy Tail are very similar, aren't they...?

"Hey! I'm normal." Gray stated, offended by that statement.

"How can an exhibitionist be normal!?" Lucy countered.

"It's for our nakama. Please understand." Erza was still taking to the conductor.

"Stop talking nonsense! We can't stop the train. Just or one person who didn't manage to get off!" The guy was fuming. Behind him was an Emergency Stop Signal lever and Erza got a great idea.

"Happy."

"Aye, Sir!"

"W-Wait!" The conductor sputtered as he watched the Exceed feline pulled the lever. The lights flashed and wondering pedestrians wondered if there was a huge accident.

"This is getting out of hand isn't it?"

"Indeed." Gray answered wearing nothing but his shorts.

"Your outfit! How!?" Lucy exclaimed not because she was excited but because she was astonished on how fast Gray stripped out of his clothing.

* * *

_On the train..._

"Speaking of Fairy Tail..." The man named Kageyama or Kage for short, continues to speak. Natsu was still in his sick-transportation mode. Lexi was asleep by the window. "Mirajane's famous, isn't she? She's in magazines sometime, and she's beautiful. I wonder why she's not active any more. She's still young, too. And, I don't know the names, but I heard that the two new girls are cute. Do you know them?"

Natsu didn't respond and it was silence between them.

"I noticed that regular guilds have many cute girls...I envy you." Kage continued. " There are no girls in my guild. Would you please share some? Or so I'd say." He raised a foot and kicked Natsu in the face. "Don't ignore me. That's being discriminatory to Dark Guilds. Fairy Tail has been getting a lot of attention lately. You know, stuck up people like that annoy the hell outta me. Do you know what we call Fairy Tail? Flies...FLY SWATTING!"

"BE QUIET DAMMIT!" A fist punched Kage, sending him flying to the other side of the cart. Lexi stood in the aisle, her fist hardened to the toughness of plate tectonics. Her face expression was that of a fierce dragon who just woke due to some idiot poking the hide with a stick. "Just when I was enjoying my nap, I hear this annoying voice and that's really irritating. How do you like the medicine I gave you? Fly punch!" Natsu stood up, wobbling because of the train's movement.

"Y-y-you Bitch!" Kage wiped blood from his mouth. Suddenly the locomotive screeched to a halt .

"What!? Emergency break!?" Kage stated as the train stopped completely. Some of the passenger's items spilled to the floor and this one item caught Lexi's eyes. It was this skull flute. Natsu also saw it but he was focused on Kage and he smashed his flaming fist in Kage's face, a token of thanks for the kick he received earlier.

Ding~Dong~Ding. The train's intercom sounded.

"We've confirmed that the emergency brake was due to a false report. We'll depart shortly. We apologize for your inconvenience."

"Shit." Natsu stated. "I'm outta here! Come on Lexi!"

"I won't let you two escape! You guys picked a fight with Eisenwald! Don't think you can get away with it, you pathetic flies!" Kage was full of rage because his face was distorted by the punches.

"Same goes for you. We know your face now!" Lexi and Natsu spoke in unison. "Making fun of Fairy Tail and all... We'll battle another time...LOSER EISENWALD!" That last part was Lexi's because as the train pulled off, Natsu started getting sick due to the motion and couldn't speak that well. Grabbing Lexi's muffler, he jumped out of the window.

"Waah!" Both of them flew backwards due to the momentum. Behind the train was a carriage driven by Erza.

"Natsu?! Lexi?!" Erza was astounded as she saw the two of them flying towards them.

"WHY DID YOU TWO FLY OUT OF THE TRAIN!?" Gray screamed since he was sitting on top of the carriage and saw Natsu hurtling towards him, Lexi not too far behind.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!?" Lucy shouted as she leaned out of the window. Natsu collided with Gray, making them both fall behind and Lexi quickly grabbed the carriage top with one hand to stop herself.

"Natsu!? Are you ok?" Erza called as she stopped the vehicle. What she was driving is called a Magical Four-Wheeled Vehicle, it's faster than a horse-led carriage, but it consumes the Driver's magic power.

"LUCY! HAPPY! ERZA!HOW DARE YOU LEAVE US BEHIND!" Natsu fumed as he accused them.

"I apologize...I'm happy you're safe." Erza pulled him into a hug.

_It's hard!_ Natsu thought before speaking. "This weirdo tried to pick a fight with us! What was it...? Ei...Sen...Wald?"

"IDIOT!" Erza screeched and she slapped him hard across his cheek. "Eisenwald is what we're after!"

"That was the first time I heard that..." Natsu tried to defend himself.

"Why weren't you listening to my story!" Erza asked angrily.

_Because you knocked him unconscious!_ Lucy thought to herself.

"He was in the train earlier, right? Let's chase it!" Erza strapped on the device for the vehicle. "What did he look like?"

"Nothing special." Natsu replied.

"A piece of shit." Lexi added.

"He carried a flute with a skull on one end of it. A skull with three eyes." Natsu described the item.

"What? That's gross." Gray commented.

"A flute with a three-eyed skull..." Lucy muttered.

"What's up, Lucy?" Happy asked since Lucy was shivering slightly.

"No...can't be...It's just a made-up story...but...If that flute is the cursed song...Lullaby...Sleep...Dath...! That flute is the Lullaby! Lullaby...The magic of 'Death'!"

"What!?" Erza looked shocked.

"Cursed song?" Gray asked.

"I've only read about it in a book, but among forbidden magic, there is such a thing as 'Murder by Curse,' right?" Lucy turned to Erza for advice.

"Yeah...just like the name, it'll curse the target and cast 'Death.' It's a black magic." Erza replied.

"Lullaby is worse than that." Lucy's facial features darkened with worry.

"Hey guys..." They looked as Lexi rummaged around her bag. "Is this the Lullaby we're looking for?"

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU MANAGE TO GET THAT THING OFF THE TRAIN!?" The others exclaimed when Lexi held out the flute.

"Before Natsu pulled me off the train, I grabbed the flute. Piece of cake!" Lexi did a victory sign.

"Ooooohhhh! Great job, Rookie! That 20,000,000 Jewels is gonna be Team Natsu's!" Natsu threw up his hands in excitement and everyone cheered.

* * *

_Kunugi Station..._

"WHERE THE FUCK IS THE FLUTE, WELP!?" Eigor's voice shouted as Kage trembled at his feet.

"I-I-I h-h-had it sir...It must have been one of those damn Fairy flies." He explained.

"GOD...Kage, as your punishment." Eigor used his scythe to horizontally cut Kage's ears in half, leaving them in tact but bleeding. "Failure is not an option...I MUST have that flute!"

* * *

**A/N**: Done with this chapter. Hoped you like it!


	7. Chapter 7: GTFO Eisenwald!

**A/N**: Chapter 7 of _Fairy Tail: Earth and Phantom_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.

Special thanks goes to everyone who reviewed so far.

* * *

**Chapter 7: GTFO Eisenwald!**

_Magical Council (super secret location)..._

"What is the situation on Lullaby?" One of the members spoke.

"At this moment, Fairy Tail has it." Another member spoke. "They should arrive any minute." A knock on the door announced the arrival of Team Natsu.

"Alright Council, we brought the Lullaby for you as the job offer says so where is our reward?" Natsu stormed in followed by everyone else.

"At patience young mage." One of the members spoke. "First show us the Lullaby." Lexi presented the flute, all nice and packaged with a bow. "Hmmm...very well. Here you go, 20,000,000 Jewels!" The members handed Natsu the huge sack of money and he turned it over to Lucy who squealed in delight.

"Hold it right there Flies!" A voice spoke and Eisenwald trooped in...the whole guild. They surrounded the council members and Team Natsu, scowling angrily.

"That flute is of most importance and I strongly suggest you turn it back over to its rightful master...me!" This tall skinny dude wielding a huge scythe stepped up.

"Eligor..." Erza hissed as Team Natsu got into formation.

"Out of the way, that flute belongs to me!" Eligor crowed as he eyed the flute with greedy eyes.

"Eisenwald, how DARE you!" One of the members cried out. "As a Dark Guild, you have no rights to barge into the Council and demand such absurd nonsense! Go back to your guild at once!"

"Be quit old fart!" Kage shouted, standing next to Eligor. "This is between us and those flies over there!"

"IT"S YOU!" Lexi and Natsu pointed fingers at Kage in unison. "THAT UGLY, SHIT-FOR-BRAINS IDIOT!"

"WHO YOU TWO CALLIN SHIT-FOR-BRAINS?!" Kage roared back, balling his fist. "I WON'T LOSE!"

"Bring it on!" Natsu leaped forward, his fist were on fire.

"Looks like we have no choice. Lucy! Gray! Protect the councils at all times!" Erza's magic awesomeness started right now and the way she just charged at the Eisenwald members scared the shit out of them.

"Erza's magic allows her to ex-quip or exchange and equip different weapons.." Happy explained while Eisenwald was getting their butts kicked. "Swordsmages usually ex-quip their weapons as they fight but Erza can fight while ex-quipping her "Magic Armor" to increase her ability. That's Erza's magic: The Knight!" This was the first time Lexi and Lucy were able to watch Erza fight live.

"It's Erza the Titania!" The council members whooped and hollered whenever she changed armor, pissing off some of the males in Team Natsu.

"Wha-?! Why are we being pushed back?!" Eligor looked as his guild swarmed out of the building.

"We're no match for them Boss!" Kage whimpered, his face punched in. "Let's fall back and attack again next time!"

"NO! I refuse to be beaten by mere FLIES!" Eligor snarled before facing his opponents.

"Since he won't listen to reason, maybe he'll listen to a couple of fists!" Lexi grinned as her fist began to harden like Earth Dragon scales.

"kekeke I love punching people with my flaming fist!" Natsu cackled as his fist exploded with flames.

"I-I-I-I won't lose to you two brats!" Eligor screamed.

"GTFO Eligor and take your shitty crew with you!" Lexi and Natsu combined their attacks and sent Eligor flying. His guild watched him tumble through the air and out of sight. They ran home crying to their mothers. Team Natsu grinned as they walked out of the council building with cash on hand.

"Let's celebrate at Lucy's place!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Just don't make a huge mess..." Lucy groaned as she dreaded her messy room after the celebration.

"You'll be ok, we'll behave ourselves..." Erza patted her on the back, "RIGHT?!" She glared at Natsu and Gray.

"Y-y-es ma'am!" Gray smiled weakly.

"A-a-aye sir!" Natsu added as the team walked home back to Fairy Tail. After speaking with the master and being cheered by everyone at the guild, the 6 of them went to Lucy's place for some celebration. It was a very simple one, not too fancy though Lucy stopped Natsu from setting the room on fire twice when he complained that there wasn't anymore fire. Happy and Lexi played together while Erza and Gray smiled. The room was a lively atmosphere as Team Natsu celebrated their first accomplished mission .

"Cheers for our first mission clear!" Gray held up his cup.

"CHEERS!" Everyone else joined in, smiling. Afterwards, they went around re-telling the awesome parts of the mission.

"The new members showed excellent potential!" Erza commented. "I can't wait to see your improvement."

"T-t-thanks Erza-san!" Lucy and Lexi bowed, smiling at Erza's praise.

"Hey Erza, why don't you give us any praise?" Natsu and Gray gave her a look.

"Because...on all your missions you either screw up or destroy a lot of property and Fairy Tail has to pay for it." Erza stated, returning their looks with a really scary glare that sent them scurrying behind Lucy and Lexi. She laughs and the mood lightened and the team returned to happy times. At around 12 o'clock, everyone left. Natsu, Happy, Erza and Gray grinned from ear to ear as they returned home.

"Tomorrow we'll get another mission to do!" They exclaimed before leaving. Lucy and Lexi got ready for bed. Since Lexi has nowhere to stay, Lucy allowed her to stay in her apartment for the time being before searching for a permanent place. The girls chatted about exciting things before falling into deep slumber.

_Joining Fairy Tail...was the best decision we ever made. I'm glade I joined. _

* * *

**A/N:** Done with this chapter! Hoped you all liked it. Please leave a little something for this story by using the little box down below and tell me what you think on what this story needs or wants for improvement. It would be greatly appreciated!


	8. Chapter 8: Team Natsu's New Hideout!

**A/N**: Chapter 8 of _Fairy Tail: Earth and Phantom_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.

Thank you to those who have reviewed, Chuu112 and roger. .

* * *

**Chapter 8: Team Natsu's New Hideout!**

"Alright Miss. Lexi, we'll have the items delivered in a few days, probably in two weeks at most." An old man in a retail store gave the girl a smile. "Until then, have a nice day!"

Lexi smiled and exit the shop, whistling a happy tune. She made her way to Fairy Tail guild, entered through the doorway and was literally knocked over by Natsu's flying body. The two of them crashed on the floor.

"Hey Natsu, watch where you fly dammit!"

"Yeah! Lexi is just a newbie but she's important to the guild!"

"SHUT UP YOU ASSHOLES!" Natsu shouted angrily before helping Lexi to her feet. "Sorry about that. I was having a battle with Erza and she sent me flying."

"It's okay. Today I want to take another job for Team Natsu!" Lexi smiled before making her way over to the Job board.

"Look at that, a rookie showing us up by taking jobs like a real member. We might as well get some jobs as well. Let's go you lazy bums!"

"You're one to speak Wakaba you idiot." Soon the guild members piled around the board to swipe some good jobs before others.

"Now it's getting complicated." Mira sighed as the guild members swarmed her for approval and she approved their jobs with an approval stamp. Groups headed out for their missions and the guild became empty except for Makarov and Mira.

"I choose this job request." Lexi held up the piece of paper for Team Natsu to see. "Escorting live stock from Magnolia to Fafnir which takes two week to accomplish. Pays 25,000,000 Jewels and it gives us one of the twelve Zodiac keys."

"Amazing sniffing Rookie!" Natsu pumped his fist excitedly. "Let's go Team, that money's ours."

"When we're done, I want to show you guys something amazing." Lexi smiled and Team Natsu raced off to complete the mission. It took two-week to accomplished the task, some of the other guilds tried to derail the process but with Lexi, Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Gray and Erza working side by side, the client was happy when they reached Fafnir. They received the 25,000,000 Jewels and the Zodiac key: Sagittarius, the Archer. The team was worn out but they smiled at the reward money and in Lucy's case the key. They returned to Fairy Tail late and was greeted by the whole guild members who returned from their own missions.

"CHEERS!" The guild roared to life as barrels of beer passed from one to the other around the table.

* * *

_Lucy's Apartment..._

"What a long day," Lucy sighed, falling backwards on the bed. She took out Sagittarius's key and looked at it happily. "At least we managed to score a key! Now I have Horologium the Clock, Crux the Southern Cross, Lyra the Lyre, Taurus the Bull, Aquarius the Water Bearer, Cancer the Crab, Nicola the Canis Minor (Plue) and Virgo the Maiden."

"That's 8 keys great job Lucy!" Lexi smiled before looking at the clock. "OHHHHH SHIT! I almost forgot! Lucy-chan, I'll be right back!" She grabbed her muffler and ran out of the apartment, goggles flashing.

"Wait...awwww." Lucy puffed her cheeks a bit. "I'll leave the door unlocked for her return." The next morning Lucy found a note stuck on her door.

_Dear Lucy,_

_ Sorry I ran out in a hurry, something popped into my mind and I had to go! Anyway gather Team Natsu at this intersection around 9:00 am. See you all there!_

_ ~Lexi_

"Jeez, let's see..." Lucy looked at the clock. The time was 8:00. She got ready and went to Fairy Tail where Natsu and Gray were fighting again, Happy was in a little referee outfit. Both boys and cat greeted her and the 4 of them went to pick up Erza, who was enjoying a small chat with Mira. Lucy informed them the detail and the 5 of them went to meet up with Lexi.

"Well...here we are." Erza stated as they looked at the intersection full of crowded people and vehicles.

"GUYS!" Lexi waved them over, her smile broadened. "You'll love what I have in store for you. Follow me!" The rest of the crew followed her with confused faces. After a few more blocks Lexi stopped and opened her arms wide.

"Welcome to Team Natsu's new hideout!"

"Wooooooooowww!" The group gasped at the large building. It was three stories high and they instantly loved it.

"Here I'll show you guys around." Lexi unlocked the door and gathered the team inside. "We have a living room, dining room and a kitchen on the 1st floor. 2nd floor is where you guys stay." She led them upstairs and they saw the separate rooms with their own names engraved upon it. Each of them glanced inside the rooms, there was even a little cat hole for Happy in Natsu's room.

"On the 3rd floor there are extra bunk beds in case of emergency." Lexi explained as they all took a peek. "Now here's the fun part." She led them down to the first floor and opened a closet door in the kitchen. Behind it was a secret stair well. Lexi lit a torch and lead them down. They reached a metal door and after a few minutes opened up to let them in. Inside was a huge room that was split into 6 little sections.

"This is a training room." Lexi smiled as the members looked around with amazement. "The reason it's split into 6 sections is because it is specifically trained for your own magic. For example: Natsu's power is Dragon Slayer. His section is marked by flames therefore he can train to improve his fire magic."

"Oh I get it. Erza's section is marked by a knight in armor, Gray's is marked by ice and mine is marked by celestial keys." Lucy beamed with joy.

"You're gonna need these." Lexi presented helmets, each marked for their owners. "This training room is a stimulation room, you put these on and then the little monitors allows you to choose your own training ground and the number of opponents you want to combat. You can range your opponents level from easy to hard. For Happy his battle stimulation is use for flying, he can train on aerial combat as well as maximize how long he can use his wings before time is up."

"AWESOME! I"M ALL FIRED UP!" Natsu grinned as he raced to his section to try the equipment on.

"Not so fast, it's still running a scan for any viruses. It'll be ready by tomorrow, so you can try it then." Lexi ushered them back up to the first floor. "Here we can store all the reward money we get to keep from our missions." She had a safe stored in a rectangular wall. "This way, we can keep up with the rent money and buy food."

"SOOOO COOOL!" They blurted out.

"Now let's go do a mission!" Lexi and Team Natsu grabbed their already packed bags, visited the Job board and left to complete their new mission.

* * *

_Phantom Lord Guild..._

"Is the attack ready?" A mysterious voice asked.

"Ready sir." Another voice replied. "Those damn fairies won't know what hit them!"

"Excellent." The first voice spoke. "Soon you will belong to us...Lucy Heartfilia."

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry for the late update! Busy with stuff but, now I am done with this chapter! Check out my deviantART account at because I will draw a layout of the new building and stuff.


	9. Chapter 9: Gajeel and Wendy

**A/N**: Chapter 9 of _Fairy Tail: Earth and Phantom_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.

Special thanks goes to roger. , Chuu112 and FictionPadfoot for reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter 9: Gajeel and Wendy  
**

_Fairy Tail Guild..._

"Hey I heard that Team Natsu has a new house or 'hideout' as they call it."

"Yeah, wish I could see it but Natsu got pissed and declared an all out war on those who weren't a part of Team Natsu...ungrateful little bastard. He even mocked our weakness and said, 'If you guys want to see our hideout, you have to fight me and win!'"

"So I take it that you like the new house Lucy?" Mira asked the blonde who fidgeted under the glares of others.

"Well it's pretty nice...being a part of a team is amazing." Lucy smiled warmly. "Besides now that we're doing it as a team, we pay for rent together which is nice."

"HEY LUCY!" Natsu barged in with Happy on his heels. "TIME FOR ANOTHER JOB! JUST ME AND YOU!"

"W-w-w-hat?!" Lucy stood up abruptly as Natsu nabbed a job request. "Isn't everyone else coming with us?"

"NOPE!" Natsu grinned. "Just you, me and Happy."

"Aye sir!"

"Besides, Erza and Gray are off on a job already." Natsu informed her while getting Mira's approval. "Lexi is staying behind this time, said something about getting something special when we return. LET"S GO!" Natsu grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the guild. Everyone watched them with opened mouths, only one thought ran through their minds.

_Did you see the way Natsu dragged Lucy out of the guild? Are they going to go out soon? _

* * *

_Team Natsu's hideout..._

_ While everyone is out, I'll start decorating some of the walls after upgrading security and install new programs. _Lexi thought as her fingers danced along the electronic keypad in the underground training room. She was installing the new programs and upgrading the security because there will be bugs in the programs. She smiled once the upgrading was done and whisked back up to the first floor. Buckets of paint, wallpaper and other items used for the job piled at the stairwell. She started with Lucy's room, using yellow paint to give the room some spiritual feel. Moving on to Erza's room, she used silver and tint of light blue to give it a little nobility. For Gray's room, light blue and white to show the sunlight reflection of ice. Natsu's room was fire of course and as a bonus she painted little fishes on Happy's little cubby.

"That's that." She wiped her brow after finishing her own room, a splash of yellow and lavender. She left her roommates' wallpaper a little bland so that if the owner wants to change then they can change it.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _

"I'm coming!" She quickly cleaned up and went to open the door. Two mages looked at her, one was this hulky man who have iron studs on his face, piercing red eyes and long spiky black hair. He was wearing a shabby, black, sleeveless tunic with studded edges, with a studded belt around his waist, loose whitish pants tucked inside studded black boots, and a pair of studded brown gloves paired with similarly studded wristbands. He also sports a distinctive wing-like ornament, seemingly made of feathers jutting upwards, over his right shoulder, attached to his tunic by a large stud. He looked ferocious. His companion was a small girl, about 12 years old with two pigtails. She was wearing a cute sundress.

"Is Natsu here?" She asked Lexi with huge eyes.

"He's not here at this moment, he should be back in a few hours." Lexi answered.

"Ooh, that's too bad. Let's go Gajeel." The girl shook her head sadly and looked at the guy behind her.

"Gi Hi Hi Hi, it's can't be help." The man named Gajeel smirked and crossed his arms. "We'll come back later. Hey girlie..." He gave Lexi a look. "When Salamander comes back, tell him to come to my hideout, he should know shere it is. Let's go Wendy." Both of them walked off.

_Hmmm? What was that about? _Lexi tilted her head in confusion, she then shrugged her shoulders. _Well I won't let that get in my duties. Time to polish up the rooms._

* * *

_Hideout (around 6:00 pm)_

"WE'RE BACK!" Natsu shouted as he broke the front doors, making his grand entrance.

"DAMN IT THOSE DOORS ARE EXPENSIVE! NEXT TIME KNOCK BEFORE ENTERING!" Lexi launched a flying kick to his face, sending the sakura head flying backwards. Lucy, Happy, Erza and Gray slugged their way in, exhausted from their mission.

"Oh and Natsu, this guy named Gajeel and this girl named Wendy came looking for you." Lexi informed him, watching him rubbing his face to lessen the hurt.

"I'M ALL FIRED UP NOW! That Gajeel must be ready for another ass-whooping!"

"Last time I checked Gajeel was the one who ass-whooped your ass." Gray corrected him.

"What was that Gray? You wanna go?"

"You know I wanna go and beat your ass any day!"

"Until you two can defeat me, NO FIGHTING!"

"Y-y-y-yess!" Both of the boys coward in fear as Erza glowered at them.

"Why would Gajeel and Wendy want Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"Probably they want to join Team Natsu." Erza poured herself some coffee.

" Pfffft no way. That iron-head Gajeel wouldn't want to join a bunch of rag-tags in the first place. Wendy wanting to join is a toss-up, she's been asked to joining other teams before." Gray crashed down on the sofa, letting out a sigh.

"I'll be back everyone!" Natsu opened the door, looking back with a huge grin. "I'll go see what that iron gorilla wants from me. I'll be back soon!" He slammed the door shut.

"He'll be okay right?" Lexi worried a bit.

"As hot-headed as he is, Natsu is one of those strong guys who hates to lose." Gray waved his hands in a dismissal way. "He'll be back in a few minutes."

"I'M BACK AND LOOK WHO I BROUGHT!." Natsu opened the door and behind him sauntered in Gajeel and Wendy, their faces beaming with joy (well Wendy's face was...Gajeel was just staring like he always does).

"WHAT THE HELL?! WHY DID YOU BRING THEM HERE?!" The rest of them screamed in unison, jaws dropping with shock.

"Hmmm?" Natsu gave them a confused look. "They're here because they want to join the team so from now on, they will be the new members of Team Natsu!"

* * *

**A/N**: Stopping here. So sorry for not updating sooner, life got in the way. I hope this satisfies you for the time being. Check out my deviantart page at to look at the sketch of Team Natsu's hideout!


	10. Chapter 10: Annual Fairy Challenge

**A/N**: Chapter 10 of _Fairy Tail: Earth and Phantom_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.

Special thanks to those who have reviewed.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Annual Fairy Challenge**

_Fairy Tail Guild..._

"Listen up Fairies!" Makarov addressed his little children, their chatter quieted down immediately. "Today is the day, our annual one team challenge! This is Fairy Tail tradition that has been passed down for centuries. Since we never ever consider on letting rookies to participate, I'll let it slide just this time."

"Alright!" Natsu and Happy cheered the loudest.

"What is this challenge?" Lucy asked.

"Good question my dear," Makarov paused briefly to create suspense. " This challenge is for members of Fairy Tail only. Last time we had a magical mock battle and of course, Erza and Mira wiped the floor with everyone. This year I planned on like a scavenger hunt."

"BOOOOO!" Natsu called, earning a head-smack from Lucy to be quiet.

"Hold your tongue Natsu I'm not done. This scavenger hunt will require all of the members skills and everyone has to participate. Mira if you please."

"Yes Master." Mira propped open a huge map of Fiore.

"We are here," Makarov marked Fairy Tail with an X. " The objective is to go from Fairy Tail to the Rural Mountains and back," He traced the path with the marker. " Shouldn't be too hard except, you will have to answer riddles, fight monsters as well as rogue members from other guilds!"

"That's not so bad." Gray huffed.

"There will also be some S-class mages from your very own Fairy Tail guild participating in this. Their goal is to keep you from reaching your objective!"

"WHAT~?!"

"And now I'm gonna read this year's team that will go on this year's annual one team challenge! Drum roll please." Makarov coughed and opened up a scroll bearing the name of the team. "This year's team is...TEAM NATSU!"

"OOOOOHHHHH YEAH! I'm all fired up!" Natsu leaped onto tables, spewing fire all around. He jumped down and started dancing a victory dance.

"What did I get myself into?" Lucy rocked back and forth on the floor in misery.

"On one condition..." Makarov's voice stopped Natsu's victory dance mid-step. The members of Natsu looked at the master with wide eyes.

"You may only bring 5 people this year, Happy and Charle count as 2 people. That's all, you all are dismissed!"

* * *

_Team Natsu's home..._

The members crashed into the living room, all putting together their thinking caps to come up with the strongest team for this challenge."Let's see, we have," Lucy started counting off every single person on her fingers, "Lexi, Natsu, Happy, Gray, Erza, me, Wendy, Charle and Gajeel. We have 9 people..." Suddenly she got a really sneaky smile and said, "You can count me out this time! I'll hold down the fort until you guys return!"

"Not a chance Lucy," Erza popped Lucy's self-esteem bubble. "You have to participate because I know you will enjoy the experience."

"N-n-no it's okay Erza-san, I'll just...never mind." Lucy quickly shut her trap when Erza gave her a scary stare.

"It's settled then!" Natsu clenched his fist in victory, addressing the group. "The team will be me, Lucy, Erza, Happy and Lexi!"

"WHAT THE HELL SALAMANDER? WHY WEREN'T WE CHOSEN?" Gray and Gajeel exploded with rage. Wendy hugged Charle with glee.

"I don't wanna go on a trip with bastards like you!" Natsu fired back angrily.

"You wanna piece of me huh? I'll freeze that smirk right off your face!"

"I'll smash iron into your skull!"

"I'll torch you both and laugh at your humiliation!"

"ENOUGH!" Erza yelled and the three of them cringed toward the end of the room. "The choices are final. Gajeel, Gray, Wendy and Charle you guys will be in charge of the house while we're gone. That includes taking missions and paying rent. If we come back to see the house demolish or whatever..." Erza glared at them and made a chopping motion with her hand.

"Don't worry Erza-san, Charle and I will check them in charge!" Wendy smiled brightly. Erza nodded and went upstairs to get ready.

"Come on you guys, time to get ready!" Natsu and Happy rushed upstairs, followed by Lucy and Lexi. The members gathered by the front door once they were done. Erza had to get some help because of course she packs too much stuff and if anyone bugged her about it, she would cut their head off just like that.

"Happy get out the check list."

"Aye sir!" Happy took out a rolled parchment, pencil in hand.

"Luggage."

"Check!"

"Lucy."

"Check!"

"Erza."

"Check!"

"Lexi."

"Check!"

"Map and other important items."

"Check and check!"

"Move out troops!" Erza ordered and everyone trooped down the path, leaving their house to in Erza's mind, gullible people, Wendy not included.

* * *

**A/N**: Gonna stop here, more adventures coming soon! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter even though it was short! Please R&R!


	11. Chapter 11: Fairy Challenge Part 1

**A/N**: Chapter 11 of _Fairy Tail: Earth and Phantom_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.

Special thanks to those who have reviewed.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Fairy Challenge Part 1**

_Hiking to Rural Mountains (1st Task)..._**  
**

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there now?"

"No."

"Noooooow?"

"No."

"Hey...Lucy?"

"Hmm?"

"What about now?"

"For the last time Natsu..." Lucy balled her fist with annoyance, an angry vein throbbing painfully on her head. "WE ARE NOT THERE YET SO GO DO SOMETHING ELSE TO ENTERTAIN YOURSELF!"

"That's what she said..." Happy snickered to himself.

"What was THAT?!" Lucy gave the cat a glare.

"Oh nothing."

"Where are we now, Erza?" Lexi asked the 19 year old who plodded ahead, looking at an old parchment.

"Just 50 km from the Rural Mountains. We'll set up camp when we get there." The scarlet-head smiled and ruffled Lexi's hair. "If you're tired, we can rest now."

"That's okay Erza, we can keep going." Flashing a big grin, Lexi ran ahead of the group for a while, inspecting every little detail while Erza and Lucy collaborated on some battle and nature survival strategies. Natsu took up the rear and nonchalantly placed his hands behind his head. Happy was on alert in the skies above, his whiskers twitching as he scanned the area.

_Damn...this walk is boring. There's nothing to do..._ Natsu thought aimlessly. Suddenly an idea popped into his head and he snickered wickedly. Sneaking up behind Lucy who's back was turned, he produced a flame from his hands and placed it underneath Lucy's butt.

"Hey Lexi, do you smell something like burnt flesh?"

"Ummm...Lucy? Look down." Lexi sweatdropped when she realized what was happening.

"Eh? YYYYEEEEOOOOOWWWWW!" Lucy screamed, flying up 20 feet in the air, a trail of smoke trailing after her like a rocket launcher.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA That's hilarious!" Natsu fell on the ground laughing hysterically.

"PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT!" Lucy came back down to earth and ran around in circles, a small flame still burning her butt.

"Stop! Drop and Roll!" Lexi screamed and Lucy complied, rolling on the ground. Natsu was still laughing along with Happy who flew down to see what was happening.

"Natsu..." Erza's angry voice hovered over the sakura-head, who stopped mid-laugh and had a scared look on his face. Erza had multiple angry veins popping all over her head, her fist shaking violently with anger.

"NO SLACKING OFF!"

* * *

_15 minutes later..._

"I-I-I'm sorry..." Natsu whimpered with a huge wound on his head. Erza whacked him pretty hard because of his silly antic to roast Lucy's bottom.

"I hope you learned something valuable today." Erza spoke.

"Y-yes." Natsu rubbed his head wound to lessen the pain.

"Let us be on our way." Erza took the lead and everyone followed. They arrived at the base of the Rural Mountains on time besides Natsu's prank holding them up for 15 minutes.. Erza set everyone to do a certain chore such as tenting, food scavenging and other things. Lucy was in charge of cooking with Happy as a body-guard, Natsu went to collect firewood, Lexi went to pitch tents and Erza herself went to hunt. Because Natsu didn't trust Lucy's cooking, he took out a bowl, some uncooked noodles, hot peppers and extreme hot sauce. He made Happy fetch him some water from a nearby spring and he continued to make some hot Ramen noodles.

"Natsu you have been eating the same hot noodles from the time this journey began. Why don't you try out this bowl of soup?" Lucy held out a bowl.

"What's in there?" Natsu leaned over and eyed the material suspiciously.

"Let's see... there's deer meat, mushrooms, beans, tomato sauce, noodles and eggs." Lucy nodded eagerly.

"Hmmm..." Natsu set his bowl down and grabbed Lucy's bowl. He dipped a finger in, licked it and grabbed the hot sauce. "It needs more sauce...much better!" He grinned after putting some spice in it.

"I'm glad you like it." Lucy walked back to her seat.

"Psssst Happy." Natsu called his cat over.

"Yes Natsu?" Happy looked at him, a fish in his mouth.

"Put this in the soup." He gave the cat a new bottle of Extreme Hot sauce.

"Uh...okay." Happy gave him a doubtfully look and quickly dumped the entire bottle inside. Stirring it up, the liquid turned extreme red.

"There's more soup." Lucy walked over with an empty bowl. "Any one wants seconds?"

"Me!" Lexi waved her empty bowl excitedly.

"Me as well." Erza smiled. The three women quickly filled up their bowls again, completely oblivious to the different color.

"DOWN THE HATCH!" They smiled and drowned down the soup.

"3...2...1!" Natsu counted down.

"!" The girls' faces turned 20 shades of red, smoke spilling out through their ears. Their mouths opened up to spew flames as tears poured down their face due to the spiciness. They bounded away to the nearby spring and jumped in, cooling their mouths instantly.

"D-d-damn that Natsu!" Erza growled with irritation.

"I'm gonna put my fist in his face right now!" Lucy got out and marched back to camp.

"Lucy, you're so violent." Lexi murmured as she watched the blonde walk away. Natsu's howling cry erupted afterwards. When Lexi and Erza came back, Lucy had Happy tied on a branch with a fire pit underneath him and Natsu cowering from her fist. Lexi hurried over and untied Happy while Erza consoled Lucy on why she isn't supposed to beat people up because of a silly prank.

"Only I, Erza Scarlet, am allowed to beat people up because of their silly, obnoxious pranks." Erza finished and went to beat Natsu up. It wasn't too great because Natsu got his ass handed to him yet he still wanted to keep on fighting.

"This is going to be one rough night..." Lucy sighed while Happy and Lexi agreed.

* * *

**A/N:** Gonna stop here. Hoped you like it.


	12. Chapter 12: Phantom Lord strikes!

**A/N**: Chapter 12 of _Fairy Tail: Earth and Phantom_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.

A special thanks to those who have reviewed, I truly appreciate it.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Phantom Lord strikes!**

_Returning home (2nd Task)..._

"God damn it, this annual Fairy Challenge was a joke!" Natsu pouted angrily. The gang made their way back down from the mountains, quite annoyed by the lack of enthusiasm.

"Yeah no kidding!" Lucy added. "We didn't encounter any enemies, no particular quest objective and plainly we just spent one whole chapter in a mountain! The guild master is such a liar!"

"This year our usual competitors must be slacking off." Erza spoked. "Last few years, we had a blast kicking everyone's ass here and there."

"Bleeh I can't believe we wasted our whole time up in the mountains, complete waste! I just want to get home and –!?" Lexi didn't get to finish her sentence when she rounded the corner and stopped with her mouth hanging open.

"What's wrong? HUH!?" Natsu took a peek and had his mouth hanging open too. Erza, Lucy and Happy followed their example. Their Team Natsu base house was still standing but out in front there was a For Lease sign.

"Hey, care to spare some money?" A voice reached their ears and they saw Grey sitting, holding out a cup. Some of the mages that were walking by ignored him.

"Tch people these days." Gray huffed.

"M-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m..."

"Oh please if you could–uh..." Gray's smirk was gone in a flashed when he realized who's voice was that. Lexi's mouth was still opened as she stared at the sign.

"For Lease? FOR LEASE?! HOW IN THE WORLD IS THERE A FOR LEASE SIGN OUTSIDE!?" She grabbed Gray's shirt and started shaking him. "EXPLAIN GRAY!"

"Well ummm you see..." Gray started using hand gestures as he trying to explaining. "Long story short, Phantom Lord attacked while you guys were gone. The guild was in a mess so Wendy, Gajeel and I used the rest of the money in the safe to help rebuild the Guild but when the guild was being fixed, Phantom Lord kept on attacking and destroyed the construction site. Everyone had to help defend and no one could go on quest to gain money. We just exhausted all of the money in the safe and had no choice but to put up this sign."

"You...did...WHAT...to the money in the safe?!" Lucy screamed. "All of our hard earned savings."

"We had no choice!"  
"I see..." Lexi gripped the sign, looked at it then crumbled it to dust. "Phantom Lord must pay. Let's go."

* * *

_Fairy Tail guild..._

The group went to visit the guild, only to see it in shambles. Dark objects protruded out of the walls, the roof was blown off and there weren't any doors hanging on the hinges. The guild was a total mess.

"We're down here..." Gray opened up a secret basement door and lead everyone inside. Down below, the Fairy Tail wizards huddled out, Mirajane handed out beer as usual.

"Oh Ho, you guys are back from your trip." They looked to see Master Makarov smoking his pipe on the counter top.

"That challenge was some lame bullshit that hand no meaning to it whatsoever!" Natsu swore.

"Well no wonder because Phantom Lord set it up this time. Last few years, we always set up the challenges ourselves so that it was fun and everyone was energetic. Somehow, Phantom Lord managed to tweak it, sending in a false idea for this years challenge and while you guys were out, they attacked." Mira explained.

"Those jerks, timing their attacks when Fairy Tail is at its weakest." Gray angrily slammed his fist down on a nearby table. "I bet they are just made because we're better than them."

"Everyone come quick!" Wendy's voice sounded frantic as the girl appeared.

"What's wrong?"

"Phantom Lord is back once more!" Gajeel entered right after Wendy.

"WTF!? Gajeel why is your former guild attacking us? Don't you have some sort of MVP?!" The rest of Fairy Tail exploded with anger.

"Hey I'm a member of Fairy Tail now. Phantom Lord can rot in hell." Gajeel answered back.

"Finally it's payback time!" Natsu stormed out, followed by the rest of the guild. Once outside, they saw the Phantom Lord guild over the horizon.

"It's floating in air!" Wakaba exclaimed.

"No, their guild is just moving on it's own!" Happy handed a pair of binoculars to Natsu, who took a peek. The guild was planted upon a machinery with six robotic legs holding it up. As if to send a welcome greeting, a cannon appeared and fired a beam of light coming straight towards Fairy Tail.

"Everyone get down!" Erza ordered before rushing forward, changing her armor into the strongest defense, Herculean Armor.

"Erza, don't do it! Come back!" Natsu called out in panic but got held back by Gray. From inside the castle, the master of Phantom Guild gloated.

"Let's see how well they stand against the magical convergent cannon, 'Jupiter'!"

The cannon's blast roared as it smashed into Fairy Tail's defense. Erza held up strong and managed to deflect the blast at the cost of her armor getting destroyed...no obliterated. It left her with minimal amounts of magic energy, taking her out of the fight.

"Damn it!" Natsu ran to her side. "Erza, hang in there!"

"Master! You have arrived!" Some of the mages whooped and hollered when Makarov appeared on the scene, his face distorted with righteous fury.

"JOSE! YOU SCUM! HOW DARE YOU ATTACK FAIRY TAIL! Makarov spat angrily at the enemy.

"Oh Makarov you naïve little fool." Jose's voice sounded over the intercom. "I've waited ever since chapter 8 to launch my devious plan and it worked out perfectly!"

"What a pestiferous little prick..." Lexi walked to the front of the guild, her yellow muffler rested nicely around her neck, her blue goggles rested on her head. She sent a massive death stare towards the enemy which sent shivers down Jose's spine since he was looking out of the window and locked eyes with her.

"I will smash that bastard right off of his high horse for all of the damaged he caused towards Fairy Tail!"

* * *

**A/N**: Done with this chapter, I hoped you liked it.


	13. Chapter 13: Infiltrating the Castle

**A/N**: Chapter 13 of _Fairy Tail: Earth and Phantom_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.

A special thanks to those who have reviewed, I truly appreciate it.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Infiltrating the Castle  
**

"Well aren't you a fearless little one." Jose's voice spat through the intercom. "Why don't you come over here and take me on?"

_He's not afraid to get his ass kicked...Fine by me!_ "Happy!" Lexi called for the tiny blue cat.

"Aye sir?" The tiny blue cat rushed to Lexi's side, immediately.

"Fly."

"HEY! I wanna go too!" Natsu left Erza's side and strode up to look at the two of them. "You can't start the party without me!"

"But I can only fly one person at a time." Happy frowned, unsure what to do. "And Lexi already asked for me to fly her there."

"Well it's okay Happy, you carry Natsu. I'm gonna get to that over-grown castle Earth bender style!" Placing her hands on the ground, she willed the earth to raise. Columns of limestone and granite slabs formed step-like structures all the way to the Phantom Lord hideout.

"Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel you three come with me. Everyone else...stay alert, I don't know what that Jose is planning but I need you all to be focus."

"Gehehehehe I get to smash my old guild...again." Gajeel chuckled as he raced along the slabs to the hideout, eager to punch some holes in it with Lexi sprinting after him.

"Charle, let's go!" Wendy ordered.

"Okay Wendy." The white cat spread her wings and took off with Wendy in her paws.

"I'm already fired up! Fly Happy!"

"Aye sir!" Happy spoke as he grabbed Natsu and flew in sync with Charle.

_What's this? Only four mages?_ Jose looked through his binoculars at the approaching combatants. "Are you mocking me Fairy Tail?! Go my minions!" Figures one by one started streaming out of the structure's walls, creeping and crawling towards Fairy Tail. Lexi, Gajeel, Natsu and Wendy attacked the onslaught but majority of the soldiers rushed past their attacks and moved towards the rest of the defenseless Fairy Tail's members.

"What in the name of–!" The members started to freak out at the wave of soldiers.

"Those aren't real, they are shadows." Erza shouted at the panicking Fairy Tail members. "Come on Fairy Tail, show them your courage and strength!"

"YAAAA GO FAIRY TAIL!" Bolstered by that cry, the mages of Fairy Tail rushed forward to meet the soldiers half way. Magical beams, energy, bolts you name it started flying around and the whole area become a battlefield. Even though Erza was badly wounded, she was there on the front lines, hacking her enemies one by one. Sometimes Mira had to drag her out for healing, despite her protesting that she was fine before allowing her to get back in.

"Looks like the others are hard at work to protect the guild." Lexi looked back at the guild.

"They better, our guild is at stake here!" Natsu looked back at the almost demolished Fairy Tail building.

"Yup, and we have to work to get back our secret hideout. Then we can go back on missions and Lucy can pay rent again." Wendy chirped while Gajeel sweat-dropped slightly because he was involved with the For Lease plan with Gray but hasn't been punished yet. He really does fear being kicked out of the group and left homeless forever. Luckily Lexi picked on Gray and didn't even consider Gajeel being a part of the scheme.

"Let's blow them away. Earth Dragon's Roar!" Lexi sucked in a deep breath and unleashed a brutal sandstorm cyclone.

"Iron Dragon's Roar!"

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

"Sky Dragon's Roar!"

Each dragon slayer unleashed their inner dragon fire, blowing away huge chunks of enemy numbers. Jose's shadowy goons started flying left and right as the four dragon slayers inched closer to the castle. They all managed to reach it and hoisted themselves inside without any problems. Roaming around inside, they entered a huge hallway.

"This is like a huge maze." Wendy looked around in awe.

"Let's just smash this whole place into bits!" Natsu grinned, his fist already encased with his flames.

"No you can't do that!" Gajeel ordered, his red eyes darting around.

"What do you mean?!" Natsu angrily spat back.

"Look." Pointing with a finger, the others directed their attention to four huge corridors, each placed in a strategic location . "I bet those doors lead to the legs of this vehicle."

"I'll pick this one then!" Natsu rushed to pick first before running into a barrier. "Huh?" Placing up his hand, he tried again and he was denied entry. "WHAT'S WITH THIS DOOR?!"

"Let's shuffle around. Maybe we'll find out..." Lexi suggested and the four of them rearranged themselves and tried to go through the right door. Finally, they managed to get close to their respective doors.

"I smell something fishy, like a trap. You be careful." Gajeel spoke. "Especially you two girlies."

"Hey what about me?" Natsu barked over.

"You can handle yourself Salamander, I don't need to give you a precaution." Gajeel dismissed him and disappeared through his door.

"That iron head jerk! I'll show him! Well, I'll see you two later." Natsu smiled and disappeared as well with Happy.

"Us too Charle, bye Lexi!" Wendy waved goodbye and disappeared along with her own cat. Their doors slammed shut and strangely enough dissolved into nothing. Soon it was just Lexi and her door, nothing else.

_Here goes nothing. _Lexi steeled herself and walked through her own door and heard it shut behind her with a bang.

* * *

_Jose's room..._

"The four mages from Fairy Tail have entered the doors, my master." A mage knelt before his guild master.

"Good, good." Jose smiled wickedly. "They will surely perish before they can ever reach me!"

* * *

**A/N**: Gonna stop here for now, I hope you like it. Happy New Year everyone!


	14. Chapter 14: The Element 4

A/N: Chapter 14 of Fairy Tail: Earth and Phantom. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.

A special thanks to the reviewers, I really appreciate it.

* * *

**Chapter 14: The Element 4**

_Outside of Fairy Tail's guild..._

"Keep attacking! Fairy Tail isn't through yet!"

"We're stronger than these punks, drive them back!"

"Hark you all!" Erza's voice boomed over them as she stood defiantly, her sword gripped tightly in her hand. The mages of Fairy Tail were getting tired and running out of energy but hearing Erza's voice recovered their stamina and their will to protect the guild. "Defend this place with your very lives, with everything you got. Fairy Tail will never surrender!"

"YEAH!" Blustered with newly-filled courage, the mages of Fairy Tail continued their attack against Jose's shadow army. Magic spells, counters as well as other skills started flying in all directions. Will all of the commotion, the towns people were afraid of the sudden tremors while the merchants and vendors closed their shops early to avoid any mishaps that might come.

"Erza, you need to rest." Mira gave her friend a concern look. Ever since they were little, Mira considered Erza a worthy rival and constantly challenged her to battle.

"No, I need to be strong for the rest of them. Can you look after the fort here? I wanna go to the castle."

"...If that is what you wish for but please be careful."

" I will." With that, Erza raced off towards the castle.

* * *

_Inside the Castle (Natsu's situation)..._

"Grrr how long is this tunnel?" He grumbled as he walked along. The time he left the others, the door mysteriously shut behind him and disappeared.

"Natsu, I'm not feeling too good about this." Happy whispered as he flew over head.

"There's nothing to be afraid Happy...wait, I see light." Running forward, Natsu reached the end of the tunnel and popped out in another part of the castle, a huge chamber.

"Stay close to me Happy..." Natsu wrinkled his nose in disgust as Happy dropped to his shoulders, whiskers twitching. "I don't like the atmosphere pressure here."

"Welcome..." A deep voice rumbled behind them and they in turn looked behind to stare at the monstrous figure, or just an extremely tall and massive man with tan skin. He doesn't seem to have visible hair, and possesses a rectangular, elongated face with prominent cheekbones, which has his rounded chin jut downwards, something that somehow negates the somewhat angular look his face would have otherwise. A thin, vertical dark line is present on the chin, crossing its whole length up to his lower lip, and his nose is flat.

"Who are you?" Natsu asked, eying his opponent carefully.

"My name is Aria and I am part of the Element 4, Phantom Lord Guild's S-Class mages. Prepare yourself Fairy Tail mage."

"This sounds like fun, I'm all fired up!" Natsu grinned wickedly.

* * *

_Gajeel's situation..._

The iron-clad man tromped down the dark hallway, glancing left and right with annoyance. No matter where he looked, it was like staring at the same slab of stone for over 2 hours. Growling with annoyance, he punched the wall. Nothing happened. _Damn rock_, he thought as he continued walking. Moving a couple of steps forward, he felt the hair on his skin stand up, giving him a short warning. Step siding quickly, he dodged a small fireball that came zooming towards him.

"Good sense there Gajeel." A voice chuckled happily.

"Is that you Totomaru?" Gajeel looked at the figure with scorn and distaste.

"I'm surprised you still remembered me." Totomaru sneered, the man had long, two-toned hair of black and white that is tied up into a Japanese-style top knot on the back of his head, with the black portion overlaying the front and left side of his head, leaving the smaller white portion concentrated on the left, with the top knot also having the two separate colors correspondingly. On his face, Totomaru sports a simple marking consisting of three horizontal black bars passing across the ridge of his nose and both cheeks in a linear formation, with the one in the middle being the longest. "Ever since you ran off to join Fairy Tail we became very bored and we lost a lot of money."

"It doesn't seem that you took the responsibility to look after your guild, how sad."

"Shut up, I'll defeat you here fair and square, Gajeel Redfox!"

"Come then weakling! I'll show you what I have learned after I left Phantom Lord!"

* * *

_Wendy's Situation..._

"How much longer Charle?"

"I don't know Wendy but it shouldn't be that long." The white Exceed looked at the surrounding in curiosity as well as weariness.

"Hm?" Wendy looked up as she felt something drop on her face. "Rain?" The rain suddenly became a downpour and soon both girl and exceed were soaked to the bone.

"That's so weird, we're inside a building and it's raining!" Charle exclaimed, disgusted that her beautiful fur is getting wet.

"The rain is my friend, it's sound against a window pane is really soothing." A soft voice spoke through the rain.

"Who's there." Wendy called out, looking through the rain. The rain let up just a little to show a woman with blue hair, dark blue eyes, pale skin and a curvaceous figure. She had long hair, tightly curled at the base, wearing a navy blue coat, a fur shawl with a _teru teru bōzu_ attached to it, as well as a Russian Cossack hat. She was holding an umbrella over her head as she looked at the small girl with emotionless eyes.

"My name is Juvia Lockser, member of the Element 4, your opponent."

"Watch out Wendy, she is not like any other opponent we have faced before." Charle gave her a word of warning.

"It's alright Charle, I'm a member of Fairy Tail. We can't lose that easily!" Wendy spoke, her eyes shined bright with courage.

"Your spirit is well noted. Very well." Juvia pointed the tip of her umbrella in Wendy's direction. "I Juvia, accepts your challenge."

* * *

_Lexi's situation..._

Sliding down a winding path, she ended up in a banquet hall, its' elegant halls were lavished with purely painted limestone. The columns were made out of marble.

"Well this is weird." Lexi commented as she walked around. "I went from a dark hallway to this formal hallway."

"Quite my dear." A peppy voice spoke. Turning around she saw a slim man of average height with a tiny mustache and green hair pointing upwards. His right eye is always hidden by a monocle, attached to a slim chain; under it, the eye itself seems small and round, in contrast to his other, larger eye. He was clad in a formal attire consisting of a brown suit with a ragged collar bearing six prominent protrusions jutting outwards (three on each side) over a white shirt paired with a black tie and simple shoes.

" I welcome you to my humble place."

"You must be one of Phantom Lord Guild's goons."

"Sharp eye girlie. My name is Sol, member of the Element 4."

"Element 4?"

"Oh do come child, how could you not know of us?"

"Because I don't."

"My poor dear," Sol did a dramatic pose, anguished with the news. "It seems like you haven't seen the world outside of the doors of Fairy Tail."

"I've seen enough of the world but I honestly haven't heard of the Element 4."

"Well then," Sol's next words took on a dangerous tone, "Once this battle is over, you will know the true meaning of the Element 4."

" Let's do this!" Lexi got into a fighting stance, keeping her eyes glued on her opponent.

* * *

_Jose's chamber..._

"Excellent!" Jose clapped his hands in glee as he glanced into the crystal orb. "The Element 4 members are quarreling with the Fairy Tail brats. They don't even stand a chance against them! Makarov's downfall is fast approaching, and soon Phantom Lord will be the number 1 guild in all of Fiore!"

* * *

**A/N**: Done with this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it!


	15. Chapter 15: Fairies vs Phantoms

**A/N**: Chapter 15 of _Fairy Tail: Earth and Phantom_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.

A special thanks to the reviewers, I truly appreciate it.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Fairies vs Phantoms**

_Natsu's battle..._

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu howled and a burst of hot flames erupted from his mouth.

"Hmph... Zetsu." Aria called upon his magic Airspace to conjure up a series of airspaces that exploded upon contact with Natsu's fire. The immense heatwave shook the surrounding walls and the ground trembled. Happy was blown out of the air when he went to survey the situation from above.

"How–?! Bah, taste these flames! Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" Natsu rushed forward but Aria used his teleportation skill and disappeared.

"Huh?" Natsu looked around. "Come out! Where are you hiding?!"

"In the face of my Airspace Magic," Aria's voice sounded right behind him, "there is nothing you can do! Mezu!" Placing his hands before him, their open palms facing each other, and then moves them towards Natsu, enveloping him within an airspace container.

"AARGGHH!" Natsu screamed as he felt his magic powers being sucked away.

"Natsu!" Happy cried out.

"The wings of flames, clipped...Falling to the ground..Ah, and all that's left is the corpse of a dragon." Aria stated as he continued sucking out Natsu's power. About to feel the last of his strength leave him, a sudden movement caused Aria to lose his hold and Natsu fell to the ground, gasping for air as his power came back to him.

"Are you okay Natsu?" A voice calls to him and he lifted his head to see Erza standing there.

"Erza!" He spoke with happiness. Erza sighed with relief before giving Aria a really angry stare.

"How dare you do this to my comrade! After what you did to the Master, I'll make you regret it!"

"Titania, how noble of you to show. Your head and the dragon's will roll on the ground after I am done." Aria spoke and proceeded to remove his blind folds.

"We'll see who's head will roll first! Come Natsu!" Erza shouted.

"Right behind you!" Natsu answered and the two mages ran straight toward their opponent.

* * *

_Wendy's battle..._

"Feel the pain, little mage of Fairy Tail. This rain will forever fall death upon you." Juvia shouted with no emotions as she unleashed her attacks one after the other.

"Wendy!" Charle flew down as Wendy blocked the attacks with her own power.

"Charle, don't come down here!" She looked at the Exceed with concern. "You could get hurt!"

"In Phantom Lord, there is no such thing as comrades or friendship. Juvia agrees with that and Juvia will punish those who doesn't believe in that."

"We'll change your ways!" Wendy countered, "Fairy Tail's true belief in their comrades are stronger than your beliefs!"

"I'll make you eat your words!" Enraged, Juvia sent her most devastating attack, Water Slicer. Getting ready to let loose another roar, a wall made of ice stops Juvia's attack while Wendy halted her own.

"Looks like I made it in time." A voice spoke and Wendy looked behind her with a gasp.

"Gray! You're here!"

"That's right kiddo," Gray smiled as he ruffled her hair. "As Natsu said, 'You can't start a party without me!'"

"Who are you?" Juvia eyed him dangerously.

"I am Gray Fullbuster, Fairy Tail mage." He then prepares to strip his clothes off, leaving his pants on. "Let's do this."

"Another challenge, Juvia accepts. Prepare for another beating of pain."

"Not so fast, Juvia." Wendy stood next to Gray, "You're going to have to beat the two of us!"

"Come if you dare." Juvia stated evenly and the three of them charged up their attacks for round 2.

* * *

_Gajeel's battle..._

"What's wrong Gajeel? You're looking like you just got under the weather! Feeling a little hot lately?" Totomaru laughed as he continued to throw blue fireballs from his hands.

"For the last time Totomaru , I feel goddamn fine. Beating you will probably make me feel much MUCH better!" Gajeel growled as he took a swipe at the flames before backing off so the fire doesn't consume him.

"Ahahahaha there's no way you can defeat me. Look, my flames are overwhelming! You have no choice in winning!"

"I don't believe that!" A new voice answered.

"Wha– Ooommfffph!" Totomaru turned around and was met with the fist of the Black Bull, curtsey of Elfman.

"You!?" Gajeel looked at him with surprise.

"Yeah, you got a problem with me coming to save your sorry ass?" Elfman looked dead serious when he said that.

"No... no problems here." Gajeel spoke as he saw Totomaru rise up, wiping blood from his mouth.

"That fucking hurt man!" He spat at Elfman. "I hate you, I HATE YOU ALL!"

"Good..." Elfman countered, "It's easier to beat someone I hate, than to beat someone I love."

"I just want to beat strong opponents. Love or hate doesn't matter to me!" Gajeel boasted gleefully.

"You two scumbags– You'll pay for insulting me!" Totomaru screams with fury.

"Someone please shut this guy up, he's getting annoying." Elfman growled and Gajeel sighed.

"That's why I refused to hang out with this guy."

* * *

_Lexi's battle..._

"What's wrong little Mademoiselle? Done already? The party's just getting started!" Sol gloated as Lexi glared at him. The banquet hall wasn't a banquet at all, it turned into one of those mess halls. The ceiling and walls were covered with damage; every single square inch wasn't left bare and clean.

"Haa...haa...We're not done yet!" Gathering up some strength, she attacked her adversary.

"Touche, I couldn't agree more." He smiled gleefully. "However I feel as though you're slowing down a bit, getting a bit tired?" Not expecting an answer, he unleashes his attack Platre Sonata. Lexi barely had any time to dodge the giant fist so it sent her flying into a wall. The outside shell caved away from the impact and the battle with Fairy Tail could be seen.

"Oh dearie me, I hope you didn't die on me!" Sol joked about, rubbing his mustache with fake concern. "It would be a shame if you did."

_What's this sound? _Lexi opened her eyes from where she lay, trapped underneath the rubble and she glanced outside, horrified with what could be seen. The Fairy Tail guild stood in the distance and her comrades were running out of strength but continuing to fight for their guild. The shades weren't disappearing and seemed to be increasing in numbers.

"Looks like Master has activated the Super Giant Mage Phantom MK II!" Sol's voice spoke with such admiration.

_The what? Super Giant Mage Phantom MK II?_ Lexi listened to her opponents words carefully. It was true that they were still in the castle but it looks as though it grew arms and right now the arms were drawing this circle with weird writings.

"Oooh looks like Fairy Tail's demise is on hand. With the seal broken for the forbidden destructive magic Abyss Break, the entire guild with dissolve into nothing and Phantom Lord shall become Fiore's number 1 guild!" Sol's laughter sounded as he praised his master for being such a genius.

"...no..." Shaking off the rocks, she turned to face her opponent, who gloated at her.

"Looks like you aren't dead yet. This next attack with make sure you'll never leave the ground!"

"For my friends...for my guild...I...I..." The ground cracked underneath as power flowed through her veins. Sol did a double take when he saw the most horrifying image of his life. Instead of a Fairy Tail mage, he ended up staring deep into the eyes of the Earth Dragon, who roared with fury. Millions of tiny knives snapped shut within that giant topaz maul as the dragon stared hungrily at him.

"I'LL CRUSH YOU!" Lexi leaped at her opponent, the spirit of her adopted parent flying right beside her.

"N-n-noooo! Stop please!" Sol begged for forgiveness before Lexi unleashed a barrage of punches, knocking her opponent unconscious. Once she was through, his deformed face was decorated black and blue and he weakly moaned out. Ignoring his broken body, Lexi hurried over to the gaping hole and looked out. The movement of the arms seemed to be slowing down but the hand was still drawing the seal.

_The Element 4 is the key to stopping the spell... I have to hurry to where Jose is. _Tightening her goggles over her eyes, she jumped out, snagging onto the outer shell before climbing upwards to Jose's chamber.

* * *

_The Master chamber...  
_

"AHHHHH!" Jose shrunk back as the image of the dragon's maul consumed the screen of the crystal globe. "Huff...huff...that child." Looking deeper in the globe, he saw the broken body of the unconscious Sol. "her power is truly frightening..." Moving around, he was able to witness the other battles that were going around; Wendy and Gray vs. Juvia, Natsu and Erza vs Aria, Gajeel and Elfman vs Totomaru. _At this rate, Phantom Lord might be done for... _Jose scratched his chin with worry. _But..._he chuckled, _if this castle manages to complete the seal, we will have a chance at victory. _He gleefully thought of this outcome when his window suddenly smashed open.

"Who goes there?!" Jose cried in rage, shielding his face from the flying glass.

"Jose ,your days are over!" Lexi shouted, dusting the shards from her clothes. "Phantom Lord shall be no more!"

"On the contrary my dear," Jose stated quite calmly. "It is Fairy Tail that shall be no more. Once the seal is completed, your precious guild won't be here for long. Once again Phantom Lord will become the number 1 guild!"

"Not if I can stop it!"

"Who says you cannot? You can try all you like... however," Snapping his fingers, Joes unleashed his true magic powers, the overwhelming sense of dread filled the air.

"You have to beat me first!"

* * *

**A/N**: Done with this chapter, I hoped you enjoyed it! The next chapters will elaborate more on everyone's battle individually, so no worries there.


	16. Chapter 16: Not enough time left

**A/N**: Chapter 16 of _Fairy Tail: Earth and Phantom_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.

A special thanks to the reviewers, I truly appreciate it.

* * *

Chapter 16: Not enough time left

_Natsu and Erza's Battle..._

"Whether it be one or two, the results will be the same as always." Aria's voice drawled. "Both Titania and the dragon...your heads will roll on the ground and then Fairy Tail will sink to its knees before the new ruler, Phantom Lord."

"We will see...who succumbs first, Fairies or Phantoms." Natsu replied with confidence. His pride for his guild continues to outshine any challenge and he is handling it quite well.

"Puny Fairies, all will lose to the might of the Phantoms. Zetsu."

"Those things again...when will you learn!" Natsu charged blindly into the on coming attack with courage. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" A stream of fire escaped his mouth just when he closed the distance between him and his foe. An explosion was created and the black smog covered the battling adversaries. Using the smog cover, Erza unleashed her own attack.

" Circle Sword!"

"Hmmm..." Aria grunted as he vanished, the circle of swords impaled the ground where he used to be.

"Erza!" Natsu rushed up and covered her backside, his eyes darting back and forth with focus. "Be careful, this guy likes to sneak up on his opponents."

"Is that so? Thanks." She replied and the two of them watched and waited for any sign of movement. Suddenly Natsu's senses kicked in at the dangerous aura.

"Look up!" Both of them looked as Aria's massive body shimmered into view above them.

"You are too late, say goodbye!" Aria dove right towards the two mages, his palms wide open.

"Erza!" Natsu called, the flames of the dragons were beginning to dance around his feet.

"Yeah." Erza responded, her eyes gleaming.

"What is this?" Aria felt a chill running down his spine as he looked at the fiery spirit exploding within his opponents. The massive force was staggering and he felt fear for the first time.

"Take this, an attack that comes straight from the heart of the members of Fairy Tail!"

"No...this is impossible..." Aria's eyes narrowed with shock. "I...I cannot...be beaten here! For Master Jose, I will win this battle!"

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Inhaling air and puffing up his cheeks, Natsu unleashed a stream of hot flames that flew eagerly toward their target. .

"Circle Sword!" Erza added her own attack, the spinning swords combined with the snapping flames produced a devastating attack. Blocking was futile as the spinning swords of flame pierced right through Aria and he screamed as the insides of his body were burned, the flames were basically eating him alive. Crashing to the floor, he laid exhausted and defeated.

"We did it." Erza released a sigh as Natsu hugged Happy, the Exceed was twitching his tail in happiness.

"Heeeeeyyyy!"

"Mira?! What are you doing here?" Erza turned around as Mira ran up, panting for breath.

"Sorry, I had to follow you. I'm sure you haven't notice what's going on outside but we don't have anymore time to waste. Where's everyone else?"

"Gray and Wendy should be in the chamber next over. Should we go pick them up?" Natsu asked as he pointed to a door that led the way out.

"I guess so. Let's get moving!" Erza spoke and the three mages rushed out of the room, leaving an unconscious Aria behind.

* * *

_Wendy and Gray's battle..._

Freezing temperatures and gusting winds baffled the room and to top it off, highly dense rain that poured non-stop. The architecture around were reduced to rubble and the combatants were fighting on a bridge that looked about ready to collapse.

"Sky Dragon's Roar!"

"Ice-make: Lance!"

"Water Nebula!" All around magic spells were fired one after another. Currently the Fairy Tail mages pushed Juvia to the edge but their prey was quite sneaky.

"Too bad!" She would say once she was cornered but then she would attack their blind side once their guard was down.

"She's too fast!" Wendy gasp, holding from attacking as she regained her strength.

"Don't give up, we still have the upper hand." Gray responded.

"Seeing your faces drenched with sweat and pain makes Juvia sick. Juvia shall wash you away with her rain and the world will be gloomy forever." Juvia remarked.

"Hey Wendy, I have a good plan." Gray whispered the instructions to the young mage and she nodded with agreement.

"It could work."

"If you two are done chatting, here I come! Water Slicer!"

"Arms!" Wendy used her enhance ability to power Gray up as he concentrated on his final attack.

"Let's go! Ice-make: Geyser!" Shards of ice burst through the ground and encased itself around the opponent.

"What the–?!" Juvia shrieked as her lower torso started to ice over, leaving her upper half vulnerable to Wendy's attack.

"Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!" The sharp winds whistled soundly as Juvia screamed in pain.

"Watch out!" Gray shouted as the ice geyser crumbled and Juvia started to fall down to her death.

_I'm sorry, Master Jose. I Juvia, couldn't beat the mages of Fairy Tail. _Juvia thought as she fell, a sad smile on her face. Suddenly a hand reached out and stopped her from falling. Looking up, Juvia was surprised as Gray struggled to help her back up.

"Why...Juvia doesn't understand why you would save your opponent." She spoke.

"That's not how...Fairy Tail works!" Gray answered as he pulled her up. The rain had stopped pouring and Juvia finally experienced the clear sky that was covered with her clouds. "You see?" Gray stated simply as he laid Juvia on the floor carefully. "Once the skies clear up, you can truly treasure the feeling of freedom and happiness."

"I see...then...Juvia is defeated." Juvia whispered as she closed her eyes to welcome the nice weather.

"Sleep well." Gray smiled as he left her side. Wendy was tending to her wounds while Charle looked around to make sure there weren't any enemies left.

"You ok?" Gray asked Wendy, concerned for her.

"Yeah, just patching up some scratches. Here Gray," She held out her hand, "you need some healing too."

"Gray! Wendy!" Natsu called as he dashed up.

"Natsu! Erza and Mira too!" Wendy acknowledged them as she was healing Gray.

"What's the matter?" Gray asked them.

"We need to find Gajeel, Elfman should be with him too. I'm sure you two haven't realized what is happening outside but by defeating the Element 4, this castle will stop casting the forbidden magic Abyss Break." Mira informed them. "Calculating from this situation, the circle should be about half way finished."

"Forbidden magic Abyss Break?" Wendy looked confused.

"We need to hurry if we are going to stop the magic circle...who is that?" Natsu pointed to Juvia with curiosity.

"That's Juvia and she's part of the Element 4. If what you are saying is true then only Gajeel's enemy is left." Gray helped Wendy to her feet.

"Don't forget Jose himself. We have to stop him too." Mira added.

"I wonder how Lexi is doing. Do you think she has handled her foe already?" Gray looked at his comrades.

"She has. Mira saw the arms slow down on her way here." Erza answered as they all hurried toward the next chamber.

* * *

**A/N**: Done with this chapter, I hoped you enjoyed it.


	17. Chapter 17: Enter Master Makarov

**A/N**: Chapter 17 of _Fairy Tail: Earth and Phantom_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.

A special thanks to the reviewers, I truly appreciate it.

* * *

**Chapter 17: Enter Master Makarov**

_Gajeel and Elfman's battle..._

"OIII BEASTMAN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HUH?! I SAID BACK ME UP DUMBASS!" Gajeel roared as Elfman attempted to punch the enemy but got a foot to the face instead.

"Shut up Tinman, I'm not gonna let you steal all the glory." Elfman countered, wiping the blood from his mouth.

"TINMAN?! C'MERE AND SAY IT TO MY FACE!"

"If you two are done blabbering, I'd let to end this battle quickly." Totomaru yawned as he dodged another swipe from Elfman. "You know? I thought you would make this battle a lot more exciting but instead, it has lost its' worth. I can't even tell if you two are serious enough to take me down. My patience is at an all-time low so if you could—Pughh!"

"Are you still flubbing your lips, fucker?" Gajeel growled as he recalled his extended arm. "Sometimes you need to learn when to keep it shut!"

"Y-you son of a bitch! How dare you damage my face like that!" Totomaru screamed, placing a hand on his enlarged bruise.

"Well there's more where that came from! Beast Arm!" Elfman took advantage of the scenario and landed a strong right hook to his opponent's face, sending him sprawled on the ground.

"Can I finish him off?" Elfman asked, cracking his knuckles.

"….No, this guy isn't even worth your energy. Let's meet up with the others." Gajeel shook his head with a sigh.

"Speaking of which, here they come now." Elfman pointed as Natsu burst through the doors. Erza, Mira, Wendy, Gray and Charla followed a bit more cautiously.

"Yo! How'd you guys do?" Natsu asked, giving Gajeel a grin.

"Don't get too chummy there Salamander. Elfman and I managed to defeat our opponent so you can rest easy." Gajeel replied while Elfman grabbed Mira in a tight hug.

"Are you hurt?" He asked her calmly.

"I'm fine Elfman, don't you worry." Mira replied. Suddenly the ceiling above shook violently and the wall started to crumble.

"What's going on up there?" Gajeel asked.

"Guys! Look out there!" Mira pointed and they noticed the arms of the guild stop suddenly. That wasn't the problem but then they started up again, slowly tracing the ruins of the spell.

"Why are they still moving? We defeated all of the Element 4 and yet…."

"Shit, we need to defeat Jose himself. That sneaky bastard!"

"Okay here's what we have to do. Wendy, Elfman and Mira, try to stall those arms. Natsu, Gray, Gajeel….you three are coming with me. Our objective is to stop the spell and defeat the mastermind Jose. Any objections?"

"None!"

"Let's go." Elfman and Mira jumped out of the hole in the wall before Wendy and Charla followed close behind. Erza, Natsu, Gray and Gajeel raced up the staircase, leaning against the wall for support when an explosion occurred.

"That didn't sound good! Pick up the pace!"

* * *

_Jose's Master Chamber..._

"Child...I admire your strength up to now." Jose spoke as Lexi stumbled out of a hole in the wall. "I'm fortunate enough to give you credit as being a opponent who has lasted longer than the rest of my unworthy opponents."

_Urrgh...this isn't good. I'm running low on energy and he already broke a couple of ribs. _Lexi grimaced as she assess the situation. _If this continues, I might not make it. _

"Who knew Fairy Tail had such a fine opponent. If you weren't on their side, I would have reeled you in with a snap of my finger." Jose chuckled with glee. "I would've turned Phantom Lord into one of the greatest guilds known in Fiore!"

"Fairy Tail...is still the best guild!" Cupping her hands near her mouth, Lexi inhaled deeply. "Earth Dragon's Roar!" A devastating sand cyclone baffled Jose for a second before the latter grinned.

"Is that the best you can do child? Seriously, we've been through this before." Jose snapped his hand and redirected the trajectory of the blast, causing another explosion. "Now if you have any other tricks, now would be a great time to deploy them."

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

"Hmm? Child, how in the world can you shout that nonsense? You aren't a fire dra–" A stream of fire magic hit Jose squarely in the face, pushing him back.

"Natsu!" Lexi smiled as the boy landed in front of her.

"Are you okay?!" He asked.

"I think so...ugh!" Lexi clutched her right arm as it throbbed painfully.

"What's wrong?!" Erza rushed up and knelt by her side.

"This arm...it's getting numb. I think Jose did something during our fight but I didn't pay attention to minor details. His magic must have that kind of effect of damaging an opponent from the inside out."

"Do you remember how you acquired it?"

"He touched this arm once and I'm guessing he transferred a little bit of his magic into me. This is bad, I can't feel anything with this arm anymore." Lexi's right arm hung limp by her side. "Whatever you do, don't let him come too close for comfort."

"Understood. I'm all fired up!" Natsu grinned.

"Looks like the whole gang of flies have arrived." Jose laughed as he brushed off Natsu's magic. "It doesn't matter how many of you are there, it matters on how I'll squash you flat!"

"Funny, I was thinking the exact same thing! Fire Dragon's Flaming Elbow!" Natsu rushed in with a jab.

"So predictable!" Jose yawned as he stepped to one side, dodging Natsu's attack.

"Predict this! Iron Dragon's Sword!"

"Wha–!" Jose turned to see his former ally swing his iron arm right to the head. The attack connected and Jose flew straight through the wall with a grunt.

"How was that...Master?" Gajeel asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Very clever Gajeel." Jose spoke, smiling. "I never saw that one coming." He charged up an energy ball within his hands. "Let's see how you like this!" Condensing the ball as small as possible, he hurled it at startling speed.

"I'll cut that tiny ball of yours in half!" Gajeel prepared to slash the attack in half.

"DON"T TOUCH THAT!" Suddenly a granite slab rose up and made contact with the tiny orb. The explosion that followed was massive as the condensed energy wave shook the entire Phantom Lord guild.

"What's going on?!" Members of Fairy Tail looked as wave up wave of energy blew right over them. Jose's little shadow minions started evaporating one by one.

"Do you think Jose was–"

"No, you can't underestimate the opponent that quickly."

* * *

_Back inside the smoking guild..._

"Hmmmmm it seems your reflex is as sharp as ever child." Jose smiled as he sat on his broken throne, watching the slabs of granite tumble to the ground. "You are just full of surprises today!"

"Uuuuuuughhh...that blast was a little rough." Lexi slumped against the wall, breathing hard.

"You okay?!" Natsu knelt beside her while the others rose to their feet.

"Let me rest a bit, I kind of used up most of my energy for that one attack."

"You let me handle it from now on."

"No... I'll deal with him now. You brats go outside and stop that spell immediately." A new voice rose and every single mage turned to face the newcomer.

"You!" Jose growled with hatred.

"Master!"

* * *

**A/N**: Done with this chapter, I hoped you enjoyed it!


	18. Chapter 18: Fairy Law

A/N: Chapter 18 of Fairy Tail: Earth and Phantom. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.

Special thanks to the reviewers, I truly appreciate it.

* * *

**Chapter 18: Fairy Law**

_Jose's Chamber…..._

"Master!" The mages of Fairy Tail widened their smiles as Markaov sauntered in, his hands curled into fists at his side as he glared at Jose.

"Now that you are here before me," Jose smiled widely like the Joker, his lips curled up above his teeth. "I have no interest in the weaklings. But I shall make sure to slaughter them all afterwards."

"All of you brats get out of here." Makarov snapped. "See if you can stop the arms from advancing any further. I'll take care of Jose here." Without a word, the young mages leaped through the hole one by one; Happy carried Natsu, Gray helped Gajeel while Erza led the way.

"Come Lucy." Lexi placed her hands together to create a rock slide all the way to where Mira and the rest of the crew were waiting.

"Is it really safe?" Lucy looked really scared, squeezing her eyes tight before opening them back open. "It's really steep."

"Do you trust me?"

"...I do."

"Then," Lexi walked behind the girl and gave her a shove. "Go!" The mage panicked and started screaming on the way down before standing up on wobbly legs. Laughing slightly, Lexi followed shortly, holding her right arm and protecting her ribs all the way down.

"Wendy, you need to heal Lexi now! The rest of us will start on those arms." Erza commanded as the others tried to figure out a way to stop the arms from completing the spell. Elfman assisted Mira in setting up motion restricted magic in hopes of delaying the movement.

"On it!" The youngest member announced and she went to work immediately. Back in the castle, Jose and Makarov were still in a staring heat. "It has been six long years since we last stood face to face like this!" Jose exclaimed with glee to the small master after a few minutes. "Who would have imagined that Fairy Tail could become so large a guild in that space of time?" He shook his head with a laugh, "Ahaha…it's just a pile of rubble now, mind."

"A guild is not a physical building!" Markarov retorted, his finger set to work on a magic spell. "It is the sum of its members!"

"Still, this does make me so very happy…..for two of the Seiten Daimadou to be able to contest like this, determined to see whom is superior."

"Youngsters, I thank you all for your efforts. You have done well. TAKE PRIDE IN BEING A PART OF FAIRY TAIL! " Immediately the skies around the vicinity turned vicious as the rest of the Fairy Tail crew looked up at the raging weather. Lightning pierced the heavens while the ground shook under immense power. Natsu started to laugh even though the others were trying to keep their balance.

"Only the old guy has this kind of power." He chuckled before getting back to work.

"Fairly impressive." Makarov's voice shook as he stood proudly. "So much power at such a young age…. You have at least earned your place among the Seiten. Had you chosen to use that power for good, and become a model for those still younger than yourself, the world of mages would surely have benefited greatly."

"Old man…are you preaching at me?" Jose smirked with boredom.

"As is the custom of Fairy Tail's justice system…I shall give you until the count of three." Makarov's entire body shook until he stood as a massive….no colossal giant above Jose. "KNEEL."

"Hmm?"

"One."

"HAHA! I was wondering what nonsense you were spouting, but asking me to kneel?!" Jose's pompous attitude showed his false bravado when in reality he was trembling.

"Two." Makarov started to form a ball between his hands.

"You want me to kneel before you, to acknowledge you as the greatest guild in the kingdom?! Stop fooling around! In combat, I am your match!" Jose was becoming hysterical at this moment. "Nay, I am still the strongest!"

"Three." By now, the ball started to suck in a lot of energy.

"YOU ARE THE ONES WHO SHOULD BE KNEELING BEFORE ME! NOW DIE! CRUMBLE TO DUST AND VANISH FROM THE FACE OF HISTORY! FAIRY TAIL!"

"That's enough." With that Makarov sealed Jose's fate within the palm of his hand as he crushed the energy ball. Beams of light erupted from the ground and engulfed the entire area.

"Fairy Law, Activate." A blinding light of judgment was bestowed upon and blinded the crew members of Fairy Tail. Some of the shadows casted by Jose withered away from the light.

"It's not affecting us!"

"This is…a friendly light..?" Some of the crew members looked around in astonishment.

"It's the Fairy Law!" Erza exclaimed with excitement while others looked puzzled, prompting her to explain. "With the holy light, it assaults the darkness… It only attacks things that the caster recognizes as an enemy! It's a super-magic that can be counted as one of the legendary spells!" Within Jose's chamber, the man was petrified, totally lost for words at the amount of power he had witnessed.

"From now on, stay away from Fairy Tail." Turning around, Makarov strode out of the run-down guild and faced the cheers and hollers from the crew.

"Phantom just got beat!"

"Fairy Tail is the best guild!"

"Ahaha….let's go you kiddies!" Makarov shouted, "It's time to fix our guild up. Everyone will witness the greatness of Fairy Tail!" Every single member cheered before disappearing underneath the ruins of the once proud Fairy Tail Guild.

"Looks like we're needed." Erza smiled before standing up. The gang weren't able to destroy the spell but they managed to hold the arms back before Fairy Law was activated; had they have been one minute late, the spell would have been unleashed. "On your feet soldiers! This calls for some major rebuilding action!"

"Tch there she goes again!" Gray grumbled and the rest of the circle laughed.

"Speaking about reconstruction and all that...….." Lexi gave Gray a serious look. "I need to get our hideout out of the market since YOU spent the entire savings on rebuilding the guild only to have the Phantom punks demolish it time after time after time!"

"Ummm I could help if you –"

"Nonsense!" Lexi snapped, standing up a little too quickly before falling on her bottom, "You are going to help the others rebuild the guild." Standing up a little slower, she waved a dismissive hand. "I'll take care of it, you guys handle the rest. Once you're finished, maybe I'll be done with my own work. See ya later!" In a flash, she was gone.

"How can someone as wounded as she, able to move so quickly?" Lucy asked before an idea popped into her head. "Oh that's right I almost forgot, Wendy healed her during the battle."

"That's right!" Wendy smiled. "I managed to heal most of the major wounds. The little bruises and cuts can heal on their own."

"Enough nonsense!" Erza barked, completely angered by the fact that she was ignored. "Anyone who refuses to contribute will taste the iron of my boot!"

"Aye sir!" The group chuckled.

* * *

A month passed and reconstruction at the guild was proceeding smoothly. Between the heated competition of Natsu and Gray, the rebuild of the new guild was completed on time. The halls were filled with hearty laughs as the crew drank till they were drunk. Juvia also participated in the game as the newest member of Fairy and developed a crush on Gray, who hasn't realized it yet.

"A toast!" Makarov raised his cup. "For the revival of Fairy Tail!" The crew members shouted with joy and emotion as they held drinking contests and other contests.

"I wonder how Lexi's doing. She hasn't come back yet from our hideout." Lucy spoke, setting down her cup.

"We should probably go check on her. Come on Team Natsu." Natsu ordered and the rest followed him back to the building. Reaching the door, Natsu raised a fist to knock but the door opened up on its own with a tiny creak.

"Anyone home?" He asked, looking into the dark room.

"It doesn't look like it." Wendy carefully held onto Lucy's hand as the rest were ushered inside. The door shut immediately and the lights turned on. Sounds of popping streamers and other noisy clickers reached their ears as they stared at a big huge banner that read: CELEBRATION PARTY. Lexi smiled as she raised her cup at the stunned mages.

"Welcome back! Have a drink!"

"ALL RIGHT! IT"S A PARTY!" Natsu howled with laughter as the rest joined in, grabbing a cup and drinking merrily. Erza and Lucy were busy with the TV while Natsu and Gajeel were having an eating contest. Happy tried his luck on impressing Charle with another wrapped fish which she declined but she flashed him a smile before going over to where Wendy was playing a board game with Gray.

"She flashed me a smile!" Happy purred happily as he went for another cup of Fruit Punch. "I'm getting closer and closer into winning her heart!"

"Congratulations Happy." Lexi smiled.

"By the way, how did you manage to get rid of the For Lease sign?"

"Well I spoke with some of the best known marketers around, negotiated with them and they agreed to not sell this building as long as we make money by going on missions and giving them a portion of our shares."

"A portion of our shares?! Man, we can't even take the entire loot back home, what a waste." Natsu growled.

"Yeah!" Gray chimed in before shutting up.

"Now WHOSE fault was that? Gray." Lexi shot him a look. "I'm giving you one week of cleaning duty!"

"ONE WEEK!?" He gawked while Natsu laughed.

"You too Gajeel." She glanced at the Iron Dragon Slayer who cringed slightly.

"…..okay." He mumbled before sighing. _This is going to be one long night._

* * *

**A/N**: Done with this chapter, I hoped you liked it.


End file.
